1001 Nights of Pride
by What.Erised
Summary: She needs money.He offers it to her in exchange of one night spent with him.Malfoy believes all women are rotten, whereas Hermione believes Malfoy has no soul.Tables turn when the truth comes out, and unrequited love is bringing them both to dark places.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to the ever mysterious J K Rowling(WTF is Pottermore?) and Warner Brothers. I do not wish to gain any material benefit from this fiction, never did, never will. **

**This story was inspired slightly by a Turkish drama, Binbir Gece.**

**Warning! This story contains dark themes. If you expect something light and fun, you'd be better of reading something else. (Like Malfoy- The Fool! Or Heartless Hermione?)**

Episode I :

~ Desperate Eyes, Cold Eyes ~

Money. It was topic she hated to discuss. Frankly, she was awfully disgusted by the people, who no matter what the starting topic might be, always bought in the money issue.

'I have made hundreds of Galleons with that new business.'

'I have bought the most expensive broom. It's so much better than what that guy on Harpy Heads has.'

She liked to think that money talk was absolutely unworthy of her. Hermione Granger was an intellectual after all. She graduated with top marks. She read thousands of books in her life. On any topic given, she could add a well informed opinion.

Nevertheless, finances was something she was never interested in. Until now.

She was desperate. Staring blankly before her, she vowed to do anything it takes.

* * *

><p>'I'm late.' - she stated in horror to herself.<p>

Running through the intricate corridors, she felt as if she was trapped in a labyrinth. A mouse trained to find the cheese. This was the second time she was late this week. Luckily, it was Friday. She couldn't fail anymore this week. Unluckily, it was her first week of work.

There were several things she loved on this new job. The fact that she could use her magical abilities to their fullest. She was challenged everyday. The fact that she had access to research documents that were thought lost. The fact that she really felt, she could make a difference.

She turned a corner, and saw the Meeting Room door. Just a little more.

There were several things she hated about this job. How she needed the money, and had to stress on not getting fired. It seemed all about the money, nothing about actual intellectual work sometimes. The colleagues were way too envious for her taste.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, holding her head high.

'Miss Granger, you are late. Again.' - a voice full of venom greeted her, mockingly. 'You are no longer a little Golden Princess, there are this little things called... rules, and I fully expect you to condone to them.'

What she hated the most about her job was her boss. Not because he acted differently than any big corporation boss would. Not because he always pushed her to work harder, and nothing ever seemed to please him. Not because he hadn't spoken one nice word in her direction.

'Do have a seat, Miss.' - he exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone.

No. She hated her boss for one simple reason: - because he was Draco-fucking-Malfoy.

The truth was she had forgiven most of her enemies. War was tragical, but everyone deserved a second chance. A second chance like Snape. His second chance proved to be one of the pillars for the Light's victory.

However, she always felt she had a sort of mutual hatred pact with Malfoy. If asked she could confidently point at him as the first person she ever hated. Truly. Genuinely.

He was the first after all who made her feel unworthy of the Wizarding World. And all this with one simple word: Mudblood.

No one called her that for awhile. Five years passed since the war. The celebrations and her own glory time long in the past. She now had to embrace and tolerate the grotesque monster named reality.

And currently her reality consisted of being subordinated to the one person she loathed from the bottom of her heart. Every single action on his part felt like a sort of sick little power play. On many occasions she could identify victory gleaming in his eyes. Victory, coming from the sole fact that now, he was above her.

Now you might consider Hermione's situation unfortunate. But life goes on and there are things you have to accept.

After all, Malfoy was her boss. There was no need whatsoever – she considered – to wallow in self-pity. Even if she had every rational reason to do so.

'Miss Granger - I assume you have the project ready.' - he said coldly with a hint of malice under toning his voice. His eyes, reminded Hermione of an iceberg in a far away land, where heat is a mythical phenomena.

'Yes.' - she gave him an equally freezing stare. 'The project for the Magic Leak Research is finished.'

'Then would you be so kind' – he emphasized the last word with a smirk – 'to share it with us, too?'

Hermione considered there were all kinds of expressions one's face could show. She considered smirking as something that could be endearing. Like when the Weasley twins smirked, while taunting someone. A Malfoy smirk however, was something that could make your insides boil with icy hatred. Luckily, she prided herself with being a professional when it came to this job.

Rising calmly from her seat, she proceeded to walk to the front of the room. She could feel several eyes' piercing gaze. Strangely, as much as she was used to being given attention, she couldn't rid herself from a certain unease. Not strange at all considering, she knew this room was filled with certain hyenas, who would consider her failure the highlight of the century.

'Ladies and gentlemen.' - she allowed herself a small smile, considering what she was going to say next. - 'I present to you the winning project for the National Magical Leak Research trend.'

Several mouths were agape. She did it. Despite her rocky beginnings, in one week she managed to create a winning project to a competition where, top Enchanter's in the country failed. Loud clapping broke out in the room.

OK, – she pondered – maybe she was working on this, long before she had any idea she would work here. Long before the Ministry of Magic even thought about announcing the trend. Nevertheless, her work was something that highlighted her professional career. Something that highlighted, and gave meaning to her life so far.

'I reckon this means,' – Malfoy drawled out in a bored tone – 'That our company will develop the the construction and enchantment to the Magical Leak issue. Congratulations.' His voice was dry and nonchalant. Indifference was making a dull appearance on his face.

Hermione was fuming inside. In a few days, she managed to compose a project so professionally, in such a brilliant manner, that she outrun the top Enchanters in the world, who had months to prepare. Yet, Malfoy was acting as if she just took out the trash.

She took a moment to observe him. He looked, as if he was a model to a Wizarding fashion show. From his fitly tailored coat, his dark gray button up shirt, to his ridiculous, black silken tie, everything about him screamed elegance and arrogance. She was reminded of Lucius Malfoy, at their first encounter. Malfoy Jr. was playing with a silver pen. His blonde eyelashes over shadowed the coldness in his stare.

At the rest of the meeting, Hermione proceeded to illustrate the plans for the project, conjuring glowing diagrams and holographic pictures.

It was a long and trying day, but it was far from over. She prepared herself to hurriedly exit the company building, when she almost collided with two strikingly imposing men. Malfoy and Nott. Her two bosses.

Well, Nott was not that much of a boss, and more of a lay about. At least, that was the impression he gave. He was vice president of Chanter Company. She often saw him strut around the place, a certain nonchalance and lightness in his behavior, accompanying a superficial interest in business.

On the other hand, there was Malfoy. As much as she disliked to admit it, he was a hard worker. The kind that arrives first, leaves last. The kind that knew what every worker did any day, anytime, anywhere. He had an iron grip over the company, and soon he became infamous in the business world as a cold, but insanely successful bastard.

'Miss Granger!' - Nott exclaimed enthusiastically. 'Our star Enchantress! I have to heartily congratulate you again.'

He turned to Malfoy, who was wearing a stony, unreadable expression on his face.

'We really did an excellent job hiring Ms. Granger. I cannot believe she won the competition, even though this is her trial period. This may be the best decision we made for awhile, aye, Draco?' Nott was grinning madly, and elbowing Malfoy lightly.

Draco nodded curtly, but a silent defiance colored his gray eyes. He glanced lazily at Hermione.

'Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go.'

As much as she liked chit-chat with her bosses, she had important matter to attend to. She prepared to exit, her hand grabbing the door handle, when Malfoy's words stopped her in her tracks.

'Hurry, Granger. Wouldn't want your boyfriend to wait for you. After all, you have no _important _work to do around here now.' - his glacial tone mocked her.

She gritted her teeth, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Apparating was not an easy job when one was wearing high-heels. Hermione made a mental note to wear more comfortable shoes, and clothes for that matter, as she was approaching the building. Her pencil skirt, and blue silky shirt may have been fashionable, but still she couldn't help, but curse the company's policy for formal attire.<p>

'Ms. Granger!' - an elderly, chubby woman approached her with hurried steps. 'So good to see you! Healer Augustus would like to have a word with you urgently.'

For a moment, Hermione could feel her breathing stopper. She looked wide-eyed at the shorter woman before her, with her lips silently parted.

'Did...' - her voice quivered - 'Did... something happen to my mother?'

'No!' - the women exclaimed quickly. 'She is still in the same condition. Not worse.' - the woman looked down, and continued in a whisper. 'Not better.'

'May I see her, Judith?' - she asked hopefully.

'Certainly. In fact, I think Healer Augustus is currently attending her.'

She could find her way in the corridors of St. Mungo even in absolute darkness. In the past months, she has come to know every crook of this place. Often pacing in front of her mother's room, she had nothing better to do, than to concentrate on the things that surrounded her.

She couldn't help, but flinch at the 'Magical Bugs And Diseases' sign, as she passed it. Wizards sure had a humorous way of coping, even with negative things. Pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment, she entered the saloon.

'Hermione, darling.' - a hoarse voice called for her faintly.

'Mum.' - she replied softly, approaching her bed carefully. 'How are you?'

'I...' – her voice cracked ever so slightly - 'am well, Hermione. Do not worry so much!'

Hermione frowned and looked at the pale, skinny figure of her mother. An yellow scarf was covering her bald head, the colour seemingly looking a bit healthier, than the colour of her skin. Jane Granger smiled at her daughter, and Hermione couldn't help but wince. Her teeth were brown, as if they were rotten, and her gums seemed to barely hold said teeth in place. She almost found it ridiculous that she was bothered by it, but her mother formerly being a dentist and her current state seemed to be in a grotesque contrast.

'Seriously, sweetie, you should worry more about finding a nice young man. I want bushy-haired, witty grand children.'

A moment of silence followed. As if - everyone in the room realized, that her seeing bushy-haired kids might never happen.

'Ms. Granger.'

She almost failed to notice the Healer. 'I'd like to have a word with you, if you please.'

'I'll be back soon, Mum.' - she leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

'Sure, darling. And then, you can tell me about the hotties at your new work.'

Hermione couldn't help, but snort at that. Hot men was the last thing on her mind, when she thought about work. Perhaps the closest to hotness would be, thinking about a hot iron and how to wipe of Malfoy's smirk with it.

She followed Augustus Pye silently to his office. Another place she knew all too well: a place of tears, and desperate words. He watched the dark-haired man walk before her. She imagined him being quite popular along the nurses. Frankly, she was surprised her mother hasn't tried to match them up. Her love life seemed to be the main interest of her mother's waking hours. Which she never questioned, as she was damn glad she still breathed.

'Hermione. I have excellent news for you.' He said, his green eyes lighting up brightly.

Hermione's heart started to beat in anxiety. The constant ticking of a clock, was contrasting her rapid beats.

'Healers in Iceland may have found a potion to cure your mother's condition.'

She vaguely noticed the room turning grayer, and this man in front of her, with his lime green clothes and peculiar shoes being the only colorful spot.

'However,' - he paused, uncertainty entering his tone, 'I have to warn you. It is very expensive. It was based on Nicholas Flamel's Alchemy notes, and I have never seen a potion that required liquid gold to brew... and not just one batch, one thousand batches. Also, they had to find several Acromantula for their venom, let's just say it was not...'

'Elric!' - Hermione exclaimed, half amused, half annoyed. 'Money, is not an issue. I just want her to live. To get better.'

She looked at him, with pleading in her eyes. Elric McGraven was a honest man. Kind and compassionate, which was quite rare in her experience with Healers.

'I know.' - he nodded in understanding.

'When and how much, Elric?' - as much as she admired the guy's enthusiasm, she wanted to get straight to the point.

'One week. And...' - he glanced warily at her – '300.'

'300 Galleons is a child's allowance.' - she said jokingly, thinking his earlier worries were quite foolish.

'300 thousand, Hermione.'

Well, she certainly didn't expect that. With shaky hands, she tried to smooth her skirt. There was no use of doing a mental calculation of her account in Gringotts. She didn't even have the 10 % of the sum.

Closing her eyes for a moment, various pictures came to her. Questions and statements. Her mind buzzed, with all the opportunities she was offered money for her genius and she refused.

'300.000?' - the Healer nodded, but she couldn't see it, as her eyes stayed closed. She let out a deep breath, and looked at him with a determined glint.

'Very well.'

* * *

><p>'Never believe a woman, for they are all lies. Beyond their beauty, a hungry and desperate beast is hiding.' - he fixed his stormy eyes on the half-empty glass of Fire Whiskey.<p>

'Draco, mate. Cheer up. Not all women are evil, you know.' - Nott exclaimed in a joke, trying to lighten his friend's awkward mood.

'No, Theo. There is not one single woman alive, who deserves praise for her character. They are all foolish creatures, yet we are the bigger fools, for believing they could love us for anything other than money or power.' - he traced his index finger along the rim of his glass.

'Look, at those women...' – he continued, nodding in the direction of a group of girls sitting, not far away from them in the bar. They seemed to bat their eyelashes in an almost violent manner, towards them.

'They know perfectly well who we are, and I suspect they even know the balance of our Gringotts account.'

'Look, mate...' - he said amused at his friends dramatic behavior – 'I agree that some women are less than respectful,' - he glanced at the group of women, and winked in their direction, the girls swooned in unison, and Malfoy snorted – 'but there are some pretty decent women out there. Look, at the Granger girl. Never saw such passion for saving the world. You can't disagree, buddy.'

Malfoy winced, but stayed silent for awhile. Granger and her damn perfect behavior. Right. He forgot about Miss Sainthood.

'That is yet to be seen, Nott.' - he said rubbing his temples, and feeling an upcoming hangover.

* * *

><p>Two years after the Last Battle her father died. It was a car accident. Unfortunate. And although she survived one of the toughest wars in recent history, she fell in an unprecedented depression and grief. Days, weeks, months were spent in her mother's embrace, crying, shouting and rocking silently.<p>

Four years after the Last Battle a colossal tragedy happened in the Wizarding World. Dementors, who were thought to be under absolute and strict control escaped. As expected they haven't had a long and free life, as the Aurors cornered them and threatened to annihilate them. This proved to be a fatal error. As their last act of evil, they released an incredibly amount of unknown Dark Magic. This Magic proved to be fatal to them. And to thousands in 100 mile radius.

It was the Magical World's very own nuclear explosion. She was there, as were the greatest Wizards and Witches. With all of their combined effort, they could barely restrict the huge wave of evil. The area was still under quarantine. This was the greatest problem in their modern days. This was commonly known as the Magical Leak.

She barely had time to be thankful that she survived. Because...

Then the diseases came. It picked randomly: Squibs, Elves, Wizards, Goblins, Muggles, Trolls, her mother. While they managed to stopper the wave, the damage was done. So many died, she became nauseous, whenever the Daily Prophet published statistics.

And still she had to be thankful to whatever deity there was up there. Her mother's disease had been dragged out, and while hundreds of people died from various kinds of the same illness, her mother had been one that survived. Albeit barely.

And she had to make damn sure, she will continue to live.

Friday was tomorrow. She has had six days to gather whatever loans she could. She called on absolutely everyone. Harry and Ginny had been most helpful, providing her with 50.000 Galleons. She knew for sure, that now Harry's Gringotts account was empty, as Ron's had been. Ron, the sweetheart, he had given her his savings of 10.000 Galleons, that he earned with hard-work after the War. She put a loan on her parents house grudgingly, obtaining 5.000 Galleons. 20.000 Galleons gathered from various Order members.15.000 from Gringotts.

The unfortunate thing was that she just started out at her new workplace. No one was willing to guarantee that much for her. Not even being a hero could help that.

200.000 remaining. 200.000 in one day. She only one option left, and she left it purposefully as the last resort. A loan from the company. A loan from … Malfoy.

While she knew for sure that 200.000 Galleons wasn't so bloody much for Malfoy. However, this fact hasn't stopped her from spending hell knows how many nights thinking of the upcoming humiliation she was going to face. If only she knew...

* * *

><p>'Hannah?' - she turned to her blonde coworker – 'Is Malfoy still in the building?'<p>

'You mean Mr. Malfoy?' - she snapped at her.

'_Mr. Malfoy._ Yes.'- she spoke annoyed.

'Yes. He is in his office. Should I announce you?' - she said in a dull voice, not really caring.

'No' – she added nervously – 'It'll be alright.'

_It'll be alright. _- she kept repeating it in her head. A mantra that's meant to soothe, but was failing miserably.

She stared at the huge wooden door with intricate patterns. Almost in a trance-like state, she caught herself from looking dumbly ahead at the black carvings. Her hand was shaking violently on the handle, but she gathered her courage, and shielded herself with determination.

'Granger.' - he stated in a surprised, yet bored voice - 'What do you want?'

Whenever, there was just the two of them pleasantries and generic adult behavior seemed to fly out on the window.

Usually, she would have retorted something witty and stingy, but this was anything but an usual situation.

'Mr. Malfoy.' - she approached his desk slowly, every step seemed heavy. 'I have something to ask of you.'

'And what would that be, _Miss Granger_?' - his saccharine and sickly tone, alerted her that this was a dangerous man, indeed before her.

She breathed in the largest amount of air, she ever remembered she needed, and began speaking, while looking straight into his glacial eyes.

'I know, I haven't worked here for a long time. And I know, it will sound pretentious what I am going to ask you. And trust me, I wouldn't do this had I any other option.' - she paused shakily ' I need a loan.'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth shooting up in a twitch.

'How much, Miss Granger?'

She looked at him. Her composure failing for a moment. Then the horrible image of her mother coughing up teeth appeared before her eyes.

'200.000 Galleons.'

Malfoy's eyes widened. A moment of silence impregnated the room. Then the cruelest sound, she had ever ear-witnessed in her life was to be heard. Malfoy broke out in a gleeful and mocking laughter.

'Two – he clutched his stomach – hundred – he looked at her, she could almost see tears of mirth in his eyes – thousand?"

She nodded numbly.

Malfoy seemed to regain his composure, seeing that she hadn't said this was all in jester. His face became hard. A muscle in his jaw was twitching.

'Even if you were working here for years, Granger, it would be terribly stupid for you to ask that insane amount. I think you should go to St. Mungo's because you have clearly lost your mind.'

He looked at her quivering form, and tilted his head.

'Do I even have to remind you that you are still in your trial period at the company?'

Hermione clenched her jaw, anger quickly rising from the pit of her stomach.

'No. You don't have to remind me anything. You have made your answer clear. Thank you for your attention.' - she said in a low voice. Barely containing her tears and frustrations she spun on her heel, and went for the door. Her hand was gripping the handle with spite.

'So _no_ is your final answer?' - she whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

'I never said a clear _no_, have I?' - he continued mockingly.

She turned to him, hope softening her features.

'I will give you 200.000 Galleons. However, it will not be for free.' he added maliciously.

'200.000 Galleons - for one night spent with me, Granger.'

* * *

><p><strong>It would be nice to see your opinions on this, as I am quite an needy guy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to the ever mysterious J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not wish to gain any material benefit from this fiction, never did, never will. **

**Warning! This fiction is rated M for a reason. Do read it at your own responsibility. When I said it's a dark story, I meant it.**

Episode II :

~ The Darkest Night of Her Life ~

**'200.000 Galleons - for one night spent with me, Granger.'**

For just a fraction of a moment she couldn't decide whether anger, numbness or panic was making her throat prickle with vomit. The only thing she could focus on were his cold eyes. Gray cold eyes. For the amount of feelings in them, she could have mistaken them with an Inferius' eyes. Her ears were buzzing with the rapid sounds of her heartbeats. Cold sweat was trickling behind her ears, stinging her skin.

It occurred to her that she might be delusional. Fell into a sort of dimensional loop, and was taken away in a world where this could happen. But then again, this world was seldom friendly or kind with her. So her questioning of reality seemed foolish. Her questioning of Malfoy's morality even more so. But she couldn't help, but numbly repeat:

'One night?'

'Are you daft or deaf, Granger? I think I made myself perfectly clear. Or do you want me to spell it out for you?' - he looked at her angrily. 'I want to fuck you for one night, if you want to see any money.'

And dawned on her, as if she was hit by an Unforgivable. He really wasn't going to help her. He was going to take every moment of this chat to further humiliate her. Her anger crept up from the depths of her heart. All the frustration she felt ever since her mother became sick, was coming back to her. With a quick move she drew her wand, and with two strides she was leaning over his desk, stabbing her wand in Malfoy's throat.

'You foul, heartless bastard. How can you even think about such an offer. What the hell did I ever do to your sorry ass? - her breath became ragged, she found it hard to find words for him – 'Just because all your life you had been out there prancing like a fucked up little prince, with an army of people wiping your ass, it doesn't mean that the world is in your bloody possession. Nor are people.'

She noted the fear gleaming in his eyes, with the an exceptional satisfaction. However, besides the fear there was a definite glint of cold defiance.

'What are you going to do, Granger?' - he said craning his neck, and looking at her with venom. 'Threaten me to give you the money? Put the good ole' Imperius on me and wipe my memory?'

No. As tempting as it all was. As much as he deserved it. She was not that person. Hell, she wasn't even a person who cracked under pressure. Slowly, she had drawn back her wand and tucked it away safely in her hair. Forcing her breathing to get back to normal, she remembered why she truly needed the money. Tears were brimming on the edges of her eyes. Tears she had no hope of blinking away.

'You have no idea, Malfoy. No idea whatsoever. You might as well burn in hell for doing this.'

'Oh, please, Granger' – he said annoyed – 'Don't want your sob stories. Take it or leave it.'

_Take it or leave._

His last words screamed in her head. She looked at him with spite, and swiftly turned on her heels, heading for the exit with determination.

One step – One day. One day until all would be lost.

Another step – Her mother, laying as dead and as broken, as her father was.

And another one – 'I want bushy-haired, witty grand children.'

A slightly tripping step – '...a potion to cure your mother's condition.'

Her hand gripping the handle of the door – 'Money, is not an issue. I just want her to live. To get better.'

When Augustus said it will cost her, she never imagined it will come down to this. She never imagined, she won't be able to gather the money. She never imagined that one day before it is due, she won't have enough to save her mother.

A few moments of silence passed, she was shaking and weeping silently. It never occurred to her that she was being watched. Her heart was breaking under the weight of the sorrow she felt. For a few minutes she closed herself in, in a world of tears and sweat. She took in a shaky breath, and spoke in a broken voice.

'I have a few conditions.'

Malfoy was watching her with contempt. He spoke in a seemingly bored tone.

'What was that, Granger?' - he wasn't expecting her to cave in. A sort of anger flushed through his system.

She turned to face him. Her pride long forgotten, laying dead somewhere with her honor and integrity.

'I said' – she spoke pointedly – 'I have a few conditions.'

Malfoy nodded, and urged her to continue.

'I want you to take an Unbreakable Vow of you never speaking about this. To anyone.'

He looked at her sceptically. 'Trust me, Granger. Shagging a filth is not something I plan to brag about.'

She ignored him and continued. 'I wasn't done. I want the money today. And I want it in cash.' - she paused and looked ahead emptily - 'We will go to a Muggle Hotel.'

'Very well. That means it will be tonight.' - he stood up and looked at her with a piercing gaze - 'Wear your best damn dress, Mudblood.'

She frowned at him, and turned on the spot Disapparating with a tiny pop.

* * *

><p>She didn't imagine that nowadays her greatest issue would be about bedding someone. While she was no blushing virgin, she had a very limited experience with sex. Aside from awkward fumblings with Ron, she had no idea what to expect. And even that was years ago. Before she had this situation. Long before she would have come to this. Dating, or relationships in any kind of form were as strange from her as Quidditch. While she did try a couple of times to meet up people, no one was that good. No will was as strong as hers. Her expectations were perhaps too high.<p>

And Malfoy was no where near reaching the bottom of said expectation, she thought bitterly.

Shrugging she dissed a couple of dresses on the floor.

She dissed her bathrobe too, and now she stood naked in front of the mirror. Her body was barely dry from the shower she took minutes ago. Momentarily it came to her that she is still clean, untainted of the sin she is about to commit. Stroking one finger along her curves, she wondered why Malfoy desired her. But she was afraid she knew the answer all too well. Her body wasn't that tempting. She was no super model. Her flaws seemed to taunt her more than ever.

A round belly. Her body wasn't as firm as she remembered of it being. Her breasts were a bit bigger than average, but then again this wasn't the ideal shape she would come across in a Playwizard magazine. She was shorter, than most girls. Her face was round, and her hair like a lion's mane, as usual.

She took out her wand and performed a Contraceptive Charm, just to be sure.

Malfoy was a cruel bastard. And she knew more than anything, that her humiliation will be so great tonight, that she may never wipe it away. Bracing herself for the scars and unexpected blows she will receive, she looked pointedly at the black dress, she decided on. Black, as if it was a funeral gown. For she felt like attending her very own death sentence. She hurriedly dressed, and did her make up.

She tied her hair with a simple, silky black bow. A definite sign of her grief.

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror, he was met by his own cruel eyes. He still had time to back down.<p>

The truth was... he wasn't even that attracted to Granger. She was pretty enough in her average, boring way, but that would not be a reason to sleep with her under normal circumstances. He had prettier and more obedient girls crushing at his feet.

His offer had been an unexpected impulse. When she came to him, he was shocked that she would ask for so much money. Shocked and disgusted, but that was nothing to the contempt he felt, when she actually agreed. He would have never thought, she would stoop so low, to such a miserable level. For money of all things.

Draco Malfoy felt Granger needed a lesson. And he was noble enough to teach it to her.

* * *

><p>Looking at the note she had received hours ago via owl, a shiver ran through her spine. She braced herself for the worst as she ascended the stairs of the Muggle Hotel.<p>

He was at the bar, sipping a clear drink. By the looks of it, that was no water. Hermione took a moment to observe his appearance. He looked sharp as ever. Tall and muscular, a sort of ragged handsomeness tinting his features. He would be the ideal man in looks for many. Wearing an expensive Muggle business suite, instead of his usual Wizarding suit, he looked like just another business man ready about to have a business dinner.

Business. That was exactly what this was. Though she couldn't help the grim and ridiculous thought, that she'd rather sleep with an ugly midget, than this guy. She walked up to him and silently sat in the seat beside him.

'You arrived.' - he stated dryly. 'For a moment I thought your pristine morality will stop you.'

'Don't play smart with me, Malfoy.' - she said coldly – 'I might still walk out on you.'

'Oh, but you are welcome to do that! You walk that way, me and the 200.000 Galleons in the opposite way.' - he exclaimed with pretense glee, glancing for a moment at the bag that lay at his feet.

She took a glimpse at the bag too. So much money, for so little dignity. She sighed, willing to take as much oxygen as she needed to not be sick.

'I wish I could.' - she said softly, so softly Malfoy could pretend to not hear it over the loud ambient music.

'Shall we go, my little dirty Mudblood?' - he said audibly enough for just her to hear.

Her blood was boiling. She never realized she was capable of being so angry, but it was too late now. Too late to regret. She tried to follow him with her head held high, but her embarrassment made that impossible.

Now they were alone. Face to face.

He looked at her shaking form.

_Let the humiliation begin_ – he thought with a smirk.

He approached her and looked at her black dress.

'You look like you are going to attend a fucking funeral, Granger. Snap out of your stupid self-pity.' - his tone was authoritative and cruel. She snapped her head up and looked defiantly at him.

He in turn gripped her shoulders firmly, then he slowly slid down the straps of her dress. His hot breath was smelling from alcohol. She felt dizzy and ashamed as she lay before him in her underwear. Malfoy walked in a circle around her contemplating with his cold eyes.

'Undress yourself, Mudblood.'

She carefully took off her bra and her black panties. For a moment she didn't know how to cover herself as best as she could. Her arms snaked around her breasts, and her gaze was glued to the floor. He spun her around with force and yanked her arms away. He tilted her head, and forced her to look into his eyes. Tearing the black bow from her head, freeing her mane, he began to taunt her.

'What would follow now, is for me to say, that you are beautiful.' - he paused and seized her body, from her toes to the top of her head – 'But you are really not that special.'

'In fact' – he continued with a tantalizing smirk, while running his fingers down on the sides of her body – 'you are most probably, one of the ugliest whores I have had the misfortune to come across.'

Blood rushed to her face, and tears were brimming in her eyes. However, her pride would not let her break in front of him. She braced herself and looked up at him coldly. Silently, venom was gleaming in her eyes. Whatever pain she may receive now, she had to focus her mind on the reason she was doing this.

She watched him take off his own clothes. He was undressing so casually, he seemed to ignore her presence in the room. He had a manly body, such broad shoulders, such firm arms. He was tall and confidence reeked off him along with arrogance and pride. He stood before her, proudly in his black boxers. She couldn't help, but stare at the bulge, and swallow hard. Her stomach clenched into a painful nod. She was snapped out of her trance, by his words.

'Get on your knees.' - his glacial voice echoed in the hotel room.

Trembling, she lowered herself on her knees. He closed the space between them, and with a swift motion he lowered his boxers. A semi-hard erection was bouncing inches before her face. Her eyes widened, and she instinctively jerked away from the piece of flesh. Malfoy snorted at her reaction.

'I trust you know what to do.' - he paused, and added mockingly – 'or do I have to teach you?'

'No.' - she said in a whisper. She took the flesh in her small hands and started stroking it to life. She felt her movements being numb, while she stroked the tip with her thumbs.

'More!' - he growled a hoarse shout. Hermione took a deep breath and replaced the movements of her thumb, with those of her parted lips. Her lips and tongue were experimentally tasting his salty skin. She felt curious and peculiar, as she felt his erection fully grown. This disgusted her more than anything. Her stomach was doing awkward flip flops, and her thoughts wondered how many times this asshole, was blown in his life. She continued for minutes her ministrations, when he suddenly stopped her, grabbed her arms and brought her to a stand.

'Hasn't your boyfriend taught you the proper way of doing a blow job, Granger?' - he inquired in a frustrated tone. He was still gripping her arms and dragging her across the room to the king-sized bed. Tossing her on the bed, he calmly climbed over her.

Malfoy began to forcefully explore every inch of her soft body. Commenting now and then, how he had seen much better. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly, and intent on wishing this all away. He gripped her breasts, licked them, and bit them, licking the bites. Suddenly, he forced his knee between her thighs. She looked at him alarmed, whereas he in return gave her a rude smirk. He stroked her inner thighs with his index finger, quickly moving closer to her center. When he finally touched the slit of her entrance, her body gave a violent jerk.

'Dry. Frigid.' - he muttered to himself, as he lowered his head an buried it between her thighs. At his words she felt blood, flushing her whole body. Even, if she knew it was stupid, she felt extremely ashamed. Then, - he started to lick her, stimulating every nerve in her body. It has been awhile since she was touched, and her body seemed to avenge this fact. But the pleasure from his licks and kisses was numb. Even as she felt herself getting wet, her chest hurt from the pain of humiliation. She could feel the blood coursing through her body with dark excitement.

'Good enough.' - he stopped himself, looking at her shocked face – 'What? Did you expect perhaps a climax as a gift?'

He laughed, as he saw her face turning away in shame, and positioned himself to her sex. With a cruel push, he tore her entrance with a growl. Hermione in turn could only snap her eyes shut, and cope with it silently. He was not gentle, and she was not aroused enough. Her folds tightly enveloped him, as he was violating her flesh. The physical pain was no match to the emotional wound she felt to develop.

Hermione looked numbly to the side, her eyes emotionless as he was pumping in and out of her. She felt as if hours had passed, since this whole torture began.

With a final deep grunt he came right into her depths. His hot seed burned her flesh more than anything before. With a couple of final, shaky trusts he emptied himself and pulled out at last.

'Done, Mudblood. Any more and I would have scars for life.' - he spoke out with venom.

_He had the nerve to say that?_ - she thought fuming. The rage, the humiliation and the pain had all overwhelmed her. She felt sick to her stomach, the room seemed to spin. Standing up quickly, she ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Her puking seemed to be aggressive, and her whole body was jerking from sickness and sorrow. Tears were mixing with sick on her face, and she barely could keep her hair out of the toilet. When, she was finally done she noticed Malfoy leaning casually against the bathroom door, an unreadable expression coming across his face.

She went to grab her wand. Hurriedly charmed her clothes on, and turned to Malfoy.

'Give me your hand.' - she said, for the first time in this evening her bossy tone coming back to her. He obeyed without a word.

'Do you swear, Draco Malfoy, that what happened on this night will remain exclusively between you and me?'

He nodded and said in a serious voice. 'I swear.'

Light was emanating from her wand, and enveloped first their hands, then their whole body. After the spell completed, she let go off Malfoy's hand as if it burned. She glanced at the bed, and something akin to vomit prickled her throat once again. When, she looked back he was already trusting the heavy bag in her hands.

They exchanged a look full of hatred, and she Disapparated with a pop.

* * *

><p>'I have come with the money.' - she said curtly to the man in lime green before her.<p>

'Hermione! How have you...' - but the question stuck in his throat, as he looked at her pale and sick face. - 'Are you well? Do you want me to take a look at you, Hermione?' - concern was edging his tone.

'No. I'm just tired.' - she sighed – 'I-I have to go now. Take care of her.'

Augustus Pye looked curiously at the back of a leaving Hermione. She must have gone through hell to gather the sum...

* * *

><p>She lay in her apartment crying loudly for hours. She smashed her things to the wall, punched a couple of drawers and burned the dress she wore. Her magical aura seemed to tingle with rage. She was glad her apartment was in a Wizarding area, otherwise her magic might have affected Muggles. After she was exhausted from everything, she gulped down a Dreamless Sleep Potion and slept undisturbed all night.<p>

After all... tomorrow she had to go to work.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Well there wasn't much to like, was there?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**frI do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to the ever mysterious J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not wish to gain any material benefit from this fiction, never did, never will. **

**This fiction has as it's inspiration in Binbir Gece, a Turkish drama.**

Episode III:

~ Unorthodox offer ~

Draco Malfoy had rarely trouble sleeping. His slumber schedule usually consisted of a quick fuck with a random gold digger, sending away the said gold digger, showering and sleeping 'til approximately 6 A.M.

Today it was different. He came home from that lousy Muggle Hotel at 1 A.M., was in no mood for showering, and lay on the bed tossing and turning 'til almost 4 A.M. After one and a half hour of sleeping and unpleasant dreams, he gave up on sleeping and went to fly around London, under a Disillusionment Charm.

Flying was one of his favorite pass-times ever since childhood. It always helped him to clear his thoughts, and the adrenaline seemed to freshen his perspective.

He couldn't count how many times he wondered that night, whether he had gone too far. Images of Granger shaking with sickness entered his mind constantly. However, oppressing his great reaction of empathy, was his hurt pride. Never had a women have such a strong reaction to him. He almost admired how much Granger seemed to loathe him.

Then again, anger coursed through his body at the thought that by the end of it, she had taken the money without a word. Looking from outside it may seem that Granger was the victim here, but he felt just as victimized. She of all people, should have had more common sense, than to do such an outrageous thing. His heart seemed to pump liquid hatred whenever he thought of her and her fucking 200.000 Galleons.

All in all, he decided that she was the ultimate whore. One alike he had never even met. One that hid beyond morality and honor, acting like a saint, yet being just as rotten as the rest of the female population.

He made a quick U-turn with his broom, soaring between the highest skyscrapers, and heading to Chanter Co. As the wind was caressing his hair, he only thought of ways to avoid seeing Granger today.

~SSSSS~

'The cure has arrived via Portkey an hour ago.'

Hermione looked at this kind man, he had black circles under his eye. She wondered if this man ever slept. He was here last night, and he was still here now, early in the morning.

'How does she respond?' - she asked quietly.

'I think it would be best for yourself to see.'

She followed him with hurried steps, entering the saloon. With her breath hitched in her throat, she glanced at her mother's sleeping body.

A blush.

Jane Granger's cheeks were tinted with the most becoming shade of pink. She never imagined of seeing a lovelier color, or one that spoke of health quite like this one. It was almost as if she had always seen her mother's skin infected with that horrible yellow.

And then it occurred to her. No matter what happened last night, she would have gone through a thousand and one nights of the same horrors for her. She will live, and understanding this Hermione felt as if the weight of the world suddenly wasn't pressing on her shoulders anymore. Tiny tears of joy were pouring from her stinging, tired eyes.

It didn't matter that she had to face the jerk, who forced on her the darkest night of her life.

She hugged the Healer tightly and left with a smile gracing her face.

~SSSSS~

She felt so happy today, she even got around to joke with her colleagues. That lazy Nott was joining the table, she and some girls from the finances shared.

'Laaadies!' - he chimed with a sing song voice. 'May I have the pleasure of joining you?'

'Of course you may, Mr. Nott.' - said Rebecca, one of those giggly girls, who never ceased to talk.

'So... Have you heard about the newest gossip in the maintenance department? Apparently, someone mistook the new toilet feature with a punch bowl, and poured good ol' Odgens Firewhiskey in it. Now the whole bathroom reeks of alcohol!'

Hermione snorted in amusement.

'I sincerely hope no one was drinking from the toilet though.' - she added snickering. At this the whole table started giggling and laughing.

'Pray tell... what is so funny?' - Malfoy appeared out of nowhere with a bitter frown on his face.

'Oh, Draco!' - Nott exclaimed. 'We were just discussing the loo accident. Ms. Granger here... expressed her concern about anyone actually drinking from the toilet.' - he continued snickering, and looking at Granger amused, who gave him a halfhearted smile. She tried her hardest to not look at Malfoy. She was genuinely afraid of breaking into tears.

Malfoy on the other hand was positively fuming from anger. She had the nerve to happily flirt with Nott? Wasn't it enough that she drilled from money one of her bosses, now her ambitions led her to the other one? How unashamed could she be.

'Yeah, Ms. Granger is quite the funny one isn't she?' - he spat with spite. 'I just hope that she can humour us with a proper Magical Leak Project.' His smile was triumphant and bitter at the same time.

Hermione snapped her head up at him. While she could scream endless rows of prescripted insults at him, she merely turned her head in defiance, and promptly excused herself.

Later, as she was weeping sorrowfully under a Silencing Spell in the ladies room, smelling the dizzying alcohol, she could only but wonder:

_How long will he continue to humiliate me?_

She felt as if her pride was nonexistent at this point.

On the other hand, Malfoy's pride and ego took unprecedented growth. It was growing like a malicious tumor. Spreading hatred in his blood. His previous plan to ignore Granger had been forgotten. A new plan to submit her to the worst kind of emotional torture was devised instead. By each insult, by each scrutinizing look he gave her, he felt as if his own honor was being restored.

To think of it he had never had to pay for a woman. But he never was with a woman like Granger before either. While usually he could read women like the back of his hand, Granger almost fooled him for a minute. And for this mistake, for _his_ mistake, she had to pay dearly.

~SSSSS~

'My Hermione! You look very bad. Are you sure your mother is okay?' asked a pretty freckled face from the ashes of her fireplace.

'Yes.' - she said quickly, giving her a weak albeit very unconvincing smile – 'I was even walking with her for a few minutes in St. Mungo's magical garden.'

'Oh! That's terrific news!' - Ginny exclaimed with a huge grin.

'Yes, it is.' - she said a tiny sigh escaping her. She looked lost and hollow. Her usual determined gleam was missing. Ginny Potter wondered why she had never seen her witty friend like this before. It was as if she was guilty. Then it crossed her mind. A question that was pushing at the back of her mind for awhile now, but which she never intoned.

'Hermione, where did you get the rest of the money?'

'From a friend.' - she answered curtly, looking away from the fireplace, then as if changing her mind, she stared directly into her eyes.

'How will you pay it back?' - Ginny hasn't meant her question to sound intrusive or hostile, but given the sum she was fairly suspicious of this friend of hers.

She shrugged and muttered an annoyed: 'I'll manage.' A moment of tense and awkward silence followed. Changing the subject seemed like an excellent idea.

'So, Mione... How's that wanker, Malfoy, treating you?'

At this she snapped her head up at Ginny violently.

_She knows. _

For a moment that's all it was in her mind. Ginny was no fool. She was especially talented in intuiting things. Somehow, somewhere she made a mistake. She slipped.

'Haha' – she laughed uneasily – 'I see you don't want to speak about it. I heard a ball will be held in the company's honor. The Magical Leak and all. If you ask me, it's very distasteful, but the Ministry is still a bureaucratic hell.'

The air that was held hitched in her a throat, was released with great relief. She was becoming very paranoid.

'Yes, and apparently I am required to take a date.'

'Oh!' - she exclaimed excitedly – 'Who will you take?'

'No one. They can kiss my ass with their formalities and all.' At this they both chuckled lightly.

~SSSSS~

As it would happen, no matter the pressure she was subjected to by her frilly women colleagues, she indeed didn't take anyone. The weird thing was, she expected Malfoy to be constantly bugging her to conform. He didn't.

She was fairly sure, as she glanced at him that he came alone as well. Something was bugging her about Malfoy. Something underneath the obvious situation. In a way she was strangely attracted to watch him. Enticed even. He looked every bit of the Pureblood Prince he considered himself to be. He was tall, broad, handsome and cocky. There was something in him, so cold, so vengeful, so grotesque. It was like watching an autopsy scene. Or a rape scene. Just cannot ignore. Can't look away.

She was watching him. Insistently. Why in the bloody hell did she do that? She looked fairly pretty in her burgundy silk dress. Did she think if she took quick glances, he would not notice? Well he was following her with the corner of his eye, from the moment she recognized her. She came alone. Perfect. It was clear what she wanted... Clear as Unicorn blood.

As their gazes locked over the ballroom floor – she had the unnerving image of Malfoy letting go of the guillotine rope. She was not one to be a victim, but in her every interaction with Malfoy, it seemed as if he was her murderer. Her own personal nightmare made out of cold, blue blood pumping in his shrank heart.

And now he was confidently advancing towards her. Panicking she excused herself and fled.

How naive she was, she scolded herself mentally. Of course he was coming after her, and of course he had her cornered in a dark nook of the Ministry.

Alone. The speed of her heartbeats were dizzying.

'Granger.' - he smirked condescendingly. 'You look so lovely tonight.'

'What do you want, Malfoy?' - she was pouring in her stare all the hostility she felt.

'Only what you want, Mudblood.' - he said, driving her into the wall, leaning close to her.

She swore she caught him sniffing her neck. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Every nerve of her body seemed to awaken in fear and loathing.

'Don't play coy with me.' - he whispered next to her ear, then he pressed his lips aggressively to the place just under her ear lobe.

The shock, made her paralyzed. But the thrill, oh the thrill gave her a mixture of nausea and an uncanny buzz. Her mind screamed a sound _no._

She pushed him away with a new-found force, fueled by pride and hurt.

'If you ever try that again, I'll jinx you into oblivion. Don't think I won't have the courage or the will!'

A flash of surprise passed his features. But it was momentary, quickly replaced by a jeering smirk.

'Don't play hard to get.'

'I'm not playing anything, Malfoy. What the hell is wrong with you?' - she could feel her eyes tear up. She had faint suspicion where this was going. And it made her insides crumble. An awful silence followed.

For Hermione it was torturous.

For Malfoy it was victorious.

'400.000.' - he stated simply, looking lazily at Hermione. She hoped this didn't mean what she thought it meant. Because that would mean, she had her remaining pride dissolved. And she could not handle such a blow.

He looked at her expectantly. His eyes stone-cold, and his mouth pressed in a thin, firm line.

She was not one to crush. To crash. To crumble down. She was strong, a well-organized mind.

Then why did she feel tears stinging her cheek? Why did she feel despair making her body flush? For a moment she forgot who she was. She was not the strong woman. She was the victim.

_Like I'm made of glass._

'No... N-no. This is not happening.' The whisper of her words had taken them both aback. It was cutting through the air, like words that defy reality usually do. 'You did not just imply that. You can't be that damned cruel. No. No. _No_.'

Malfoy looked at her bemusedly. He was struggling between anger and confusion. Arguably in his mind, they were the same things. She hung her head low, softly shuddering.

'You know... when we grew up I sort of envied you.' Malfoy furrowed his brows taken aback. 'You fitted so well in a world I had only little clue about. You were intelligent, with supportive wizarding parents. And you were popular. You had people's instant respect for that.'

A heavy silence followed. Malfoy opened his mouth repeatedly. But sound seemed to have stuck in his throat.

'But I was also very angry with you' she continued looking with fire in his eyes. ' I was angry, because despite all that you are miserable. Despite having everything, you can only find a kick in making others suffer. That's despicable... and very... very sad.'

All he could manage finally, was a cold and harsh laugh.

'You got me all figured out, didn't you?' he said as he approached her. 'Saint Granger, the war heroine, the one and only... Mark my words Granger. You have been at my mercy once. And you are just as rotten deep down as I am. And I'd be damned if I ever let you forget that.'

He stroke her cheek with one finger. She looked at him coldly and promptly turned from him, walking slowly away.

'Don't try too hard Malfoy. I'm already in hell.' She took a few more steps, and turned calmly to him 'But you are mistaken, if you think I will kneel before you again.'

With this she once again Disapparated, leaving a fuming and confused Malfoy behind.

'Draco buddy!' Malfoy was snapped out of his stupor by Nott's hand tapping his shoulder.

'Dude, i've been looking for you. Where is Ms. Granger?'

'Huh? G-granger? What? How should I know?' to his own surprised he seemed to stutter.

'I thought she was with you... oh, well... guess not.' he said scratching his head. He looked at the vacant expression on Malfoy's face.

'Draco, are you alright? You look sick a bit...'

Draco snapped his head at his friend and gave him a grave look.

'I am fine. I think... Um, any news from the Ball?' he tried to quickly change the subject and distract Nott.

Nott seemed to have remembered something.

'Oh! Yes, that's why I was searching for you two! I spoke with the head of the Icelandic Magical Leak research council. They have invited us to a weekend of brainstorming in Iceland. An honour if you ask me, buddy.'

'Okay, Nott... when will we go?'

'I'm not going. They've invited you and Granger.'

'Oh.' he said feeling his blood rush in his head. After a moment of peculiar silence, he looked at Nott grinning with spite. 'I have a feeling this is going to be a _very _interesting trip.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... I know... but you know... at least it's something, aye?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and everything else is not mine. Belongs to JKRowling and the Warner Brother. What you cannot take away from me though, is the madness in my mind. Enjoy.**

~ Fire inside the Ice ~

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**You have been invited by the Icelandic Magical Research Facility for a presentation of our research in progress of the Magical Leak effects on the environment on May 5th to May 7th.**_

_**I sincerely hope that with our meeting we can estabilish a fruitful collaboration.**_

_**For further details and informations, we will contact your employer, Mr Malfoy.**_

_**I hope you'll both have a great trip, I'm really looking forward to meeting you.**_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Ceasar Rektik**_

She looked with contempt at the owl that flew out of her window.

Two days can't be bad. Besides... such an opportunity, right? Right?

She slumped down in her bed and slammed a pillow over her head.

'Fuck my life.'

~SSSSS~

'Hermione, darling... you look very tired, are you sure you are getting enough sleep and food?'

She looked wearily at her mother. She knew deep down that she should look the best for her. However... it was really hard to pretend. She tried to change the subject.

'Remember me telling about the Magical Leak Project?'

Her mother sensed she was deterring her question on purpose, but she decided the best for now would be to play along.

'The one you won, sweety?' Jane Granger grinned proudly at her daughter. Her teeth showing considerable improvement.

'Yes, mom. That one' Hermione couldn't help, but to grin along with her. 'Turns out one of the most respectable wizarding research facility wants to collaborate with me on it. In fact' – she continued with a halfhearted smile – 'I am going to Iceland next weekend to meet some researchers.'

Jane Granger's eyes were wet with pride.

'I'm so glad, darling. Do you have everything settled? You'll have to pack some warm clothes! Oh... and take some pictures for me, will you? I heard Iceland is exquisitely beautiful.'

She spoke this all in one go, leaving her quite breathless. Hermione smiled at her mothers excitement.

'Mom, don't worry, I'm talented at packing for trips.' She gave her a gleaming grin.

'Haha, yes you are. You are always so organized. Will you go alone, sweety?'

Hermione fought the urge to drone out a loud 'yes'. She couldn't lie to her mother. And in the end why would she?

'No, mom. I'm going with my employer, Draco Malfoy.'

Her mother seemed to have taken a pensive look on her face.

'Draco Malfoy... yes... I think I remember reading something about him recently...' - she tapped her chin lightly with her index finger in thought – 'Oh! The bachelor of the year! Quite a catch I've read. Handsome, intelligent, rich and a very strong character. And still single! Imagine that.'

Hermione could feel herself getting nausiated.

'You know,' - she looked at her daughter with mischief - 'office romance is not that uncommon nowadays. In fact, some very meaningful relationships can estabilish between people with the same interests.'

Hermione felt as if she had to stop her mother right then and there, if she didn't want to puke all over the hospital floor.

'Mom, I know what you are implying. And no. It's not going to happen. Me and Malfoy can't even stand eachother's sight' – she wasn't lying there, though she felt she had to make a point of it – 'he would never look at me in that way. He has a hoard of girls at his feet, I am quite sure that the only reason of him being single is that his big head won't tolerate another human being standing close to him.'

Jane Granger looked at her daughter's outburst puzzled and surprised.

'Oh, isn't that a bit harsh, sweety?'

Hermione seemed to have noticed her mother's unease at her angry words. She tried it from a different angle.

'Mom, just drop it please. Me and Malfoy are polar opposites. It's not something worthy to talk or to think about.'

She quickly kissed her mother's forehead and rushed to the door.

'I've gotta go and pack. Take care, mom. And read less crappy wizarding magazines.'

'Oh, okay, okay. But remember, darling: opposites attract.'

Hermione closed the door behind her with a grunt. Of all the people her mother could take a fancy on, it had to be asshole extraordinaire Malfoy.

As she Disapparated, she couldn't help but think: _My life's a complete irony._

~SSSSS~

'Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is waiting on you on the rooftop. Didn't you get my owl?' - said mockingly Hannah Abbot. 'Mr. Malfoy won't be very pleased that you made him wait almost 15 minutes!' - she tutted barely managing to hide her grin.

The owl. Yes... she got it. Five minutes ago! She suspected she did it on purpose. Sending the owl so lately. And she couldn't do anything about it. What is there to do? Scream at her for being a wench? Complain to Malfoy about his assistant?

With a snort she hurried up to the rooftop.

He stood there, his eyes closed, his hands smoothing his already irritatingly slick hair.

'I would complain about you being late, but... I suspect that's useless.'

She expected worse, she guessed. But it's bad enough that she had to see him and talk to him, so she reckoned it couldn't get _much_ worse.

'I would apologize about me being late, but... I suspect that's useless.' she snapped back defiantly. 'Where is the Portkey, Malfoy?'

He looked at her coldly, deciding to ignore her cheek for once.

'There is no Portkey, Granger.' - he sighed as if dealing with an infant. 'Portkeys are not a very gracious way of travelling. We are going to fly there.' Having said this he took out his wand and flipped it around in a nonchalant way. A blue fog materialized and a hole appeared in the rooftop.

From the hole a jet black carriage had risen with four marvelous creatures tied to it, looking ahead of them defiantly. Pegasus. Their wings strecthed out and settled again with an audible swish of the air.

A small and chubby man seemed to have stumbled off of the carriage. Mumbling something grumpily.

'Mr. Malfoy... you know the carriage is ready, but please we could have done without the theatrics.' - he coughed an ugly and deep cough – 'All this smoke isn't doing good with me asthma, sir'

'My apologies, Ruckus.' - he said with a tiny grin. 'I'll try not to do it again.'

'I certainly hope so, sir. I certainly hope so.' - he said grudgingly. Remembering that they are not alone he turned to Hermione with a smile. 'What a pretty lady, you've got yourself here, Mr. Malfoy. May I take your baggage, Miss?'

Hermione smiled back at him. For some reason she liked this guys instantly, because he managed to act with such a nonchalance towards Malfoy. She gave him, her tiny magical bag. Upon taking it he seemed a bit startled at the actual weight of it, but said nothing.

'Mister?' - she had a question to ask, but thought it wiser to ask this fellow, rather than Malfoy – 'How long until we arrive there?'

'Oh, the Miss hasn't travelled on a Pegasus ride before?' She shook her head in answer. 'Well, if the currents are alright, and the beasts don't decide to take an unexpected break, it should take no more than two to three hours.'

'Unexpected break? What is that supposed to mean exactly?' - she was pretty much doubtful of this whole experience. 'Also, I thought a Pegasus, can't be quite tamed...'

Ruckus let out a hearty laugh, and with the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy smirk at her.

'They can't be fully tamed, but they can be controlled. If they are in a good mood, that is. No worries, Miss. I've been doing this for all my life. No danger here.'

'Come, Granger. We should already be on our way.'

She climbed into the carriage, refusing to take Malfoy's hand for help. She was very pretty much doubtful about this whole Pegasus thing, but she was also quite sure that Malfoy wouldn't go, if he thought it was that dangerous.

Besides, she prided herself on her courage. Whatever happens she still had her wand. She smiled at the thought, but then all her courage dissipated as Malfoy closed the carriage door behind him.

An 'unexpected break' from the Pegasus she could handle. But being locked in a small space with Malfoy?

She prayed to whatever diety there might be to make Malfoy ignore her presence.

He didn't.

'So, Granger...' - he leaned in from his side of the carriage. 'Fancy the ride?'

Hermione gripped the sides of the seat she was sitting in, while she could feel the carriage rising up and leaving ground. She was not sure that the tension in her stomach was due to them ascending or due to Malfoy making her sick. She choose the latter and decided to ignore him entirely. If he wasn't going to be an adult and leave her be, she sure wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of answering his unveiled mocking.

She was a fool for thinking Malfoy would give up.

'I'm booored, Granger. Entertain me.' - he said in a sing song voice, stretching out, putting his legs on the arms of the seat.

'Stop being an idiot, Malfoy. I'm not here for your entertainment.' - she snapped back annoyed.

'Not even if I pay you, sweetheart?' - he said looking at her with vile amusement.

She looked at him sharply. Swallowing the pity for herself. She was not going down. Not without a fight. She promised him that.

'I could kill you now and make it look like a complete accident, you know.'- she spat with fury.

'That's very ambitious of you, babe. But you and I both know it's not going to happen. You have too much of that moral mishy mush in your little head for that.'

At this moment Hermione Granger considered that only a very little part of her 'moral mishy mush' would protest if she slayed Malfoy and threw him out of the carriage.

She snorted in return. 'Keep believing that, Malfoy.'

Silence envelopped them as she pulled out a book and tried hard to concentrate on the letters there. It felt like this ride would never end. And this blasted book wasn't helping her. She started to turn the pages just for the sake of doing something.

'Granger, you don't have to pretend to read. It's getting pathetic.' - he droned out with a yawn.

'Let's play a game.' - he continued.

'No.'

'Let's discuss your research.'

'No.'

'I'm your boss, Granger. I could fire you for being so cheeky with me.'

'Go ahead.'

Malfoy sighed in a very frustrated manner.

'This won't do. Let's make a truce, Granger.'

She looked at him, blinking slowly. Suspicion grazed her eyes.

'I'm serious, as unbelievable as it sounds. It won't do if the icelandic researchers thought we are two quarrelling children.'

She considered this for a moment.

'Then don't talk to me.' - she said coldly. 'You are the last person on Earth I want to get friendly with.'

'Don't be an idiot, Granger. I never suggested we should be friends.' he snorted. 'Don't be mistaken, Granger. It's just because I'm bored that I talk to filth like you.'

'Then don't talk to me.' - she repeated in the same cold way, dully noting the attempt to insult her.

He paused gathering his thoughts.

_Why is he insisting on talking to me anyway?_

On the other hand Malfoy was completely perplexed by her. He kept thinking that there is something he missed about her personality. Something so obvious, yet so out of his reach. It frustrated him to no end. He was used to reading people like the back of his hand.

Greed. Lust. Power. That's what most people were driven by. In every little action, it was painfully obvious. He couldn't judge them. He was motivated largely by the same things. But it became so boring. The same patterns all over again. He had proof that Granger was like that, too. That night... she made it clear she had nothing extraordinary about her. But... what was he missing for fuck's sake?

Then it hit him. He never found out why she needed the money. What made Granger act out in such a way? What made her drop all the saintly act?

He guessed he'd have to find out.

'Granger... Can I ask you something?' - he played an unsure tone, thinking that she would pay attention instantly to him. Though he wasn't so sure that he was acting. There was something unbreakable about her. Even if he kept reminding himself, that he managed to completely break her once.

'If I say no, I believe you'll ask it anyway. So just hit me.' - she said looking up at him with a frown.

'Why did you need the money?'

She let out a tiny gasp of shock. Then looked him in the eye. His eyes were curious, but also that cruel ice never left them. His face was unreadable.

_I could tell him. I could tell him everything. And he'll have to feel like shit. And he'll regret everything. And it will change everything. And the tables will turn, won't they? And finally I can feel peace. He'll leave me alone. _

He raised an eyebrow in waiting. She opened her mouth to speak.

'I believe, Malfoy, that's none of your bloody business.' - she managed to add to her words a saccharine smile.

She could practically see him fuming inside. She could see how his face had become considerably redder and how he had biten his cheeks to refrain from speaking whatever he had in that rotten mind of his.

Hermione sincerely doubted that the truth could make everything better. In fact, she was convinced she'd be much more vulnerable. At his will, with him teasing about fucking him for her half-dead mother. She couldn't bear that.

Malfoy wasn't going to let this one go. He always got what he wanted. And if he didn't get it, he took it with force. That was his life's philosophy. And that was what made him be on top of everything.

In a swish he took out his wand, pointed it at Granger, and whispered a confident: _Legilimens._

**Brown teeth. Neon green figures rushing. Potter hugging her saying she'll get the money somehow. Hermione puking in the bathroom. '300.000 thousand'- the voice of a blurry green figure gravely speaking. Hermione almost destroying her apartment. A corridor. A seemingly endless corridor. Him on top of her. Numbness. Fear. Panic. Guilt.**

FINITE INCANTATUM!

She screamed on the top of her lungs. She was bewildered. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

'Expelliarmus!' - she managed to incant, while he was clearly in shock. She grabbed his flying wand in her hands, and looked at him with contempt.

'You thought it would be so easy to read my mind?' - she said still gasping between sobs. 'Did you like what you saw?'

A silence followed. The carriage started shaking, as if in tone with her feelings.

_Crucio._

It was short. But it was effective. He instantly started to coil in pain. Hot suffering coursed through every little inch of his body.

'I asked if you fucking liked what you saw?'- she cried in his face.

He stood shocked and fearful. He managed to silently mumble something.

'What did you say?'

'I asked... what was that?'

She seemed to instantly calm down. So he didn't figure it out. At least she was quick enough to break his wretched spell. Hermione looked at him with contempt and hatred.

'You thought that you could just break into my mind and take whatever you wanted?' - she said poking him violently with her wand. 'I really should kill you now, when I have the chance.'

She noted with satisfaction that Malfoy's eyes seemed to panic beyond control.

A thud has broken their fight.

A voice was cheerily yelling from outside. 'We have arrived, Mr. Malfoy!'

'Make no mistake. Whatever you think about me, I told you before, I don't kneel before scum.'

Of all the things Malfoy could have said to make the situation less severe, he stupidly decided to voice the one idiotic joke he could come up with.

'I distinctly remember' – he said still gasping from the after pain the curse caused him - ' you kneeling quite willingly before a scum like me.'

Hermione looked at him in bemusement.

'Kneeling...' – he continued shamelessly ' among other things'. Amazingly he managed to pull out one of his acidic smirks.

She punched him.

~SSSSS~

As they greeted the Wizard and Witch meeting comittee, curious gazes were eyeing Malfoy's hand as he barely managed to stop the flow of abundant blood.

Hermione, contrary to what Malfoy expected her to do, didn't seem amused. She was chatting animatedly with researchers, while he was trying to explain that during the Pegasus ride a minor accident happened, because the beasts were not tamed well. He had to silence Ruckus, who was going on and on about how he managed to to work without accident with the beasts almost his entire life.

Malfoy gave him a warning look, before the little man could tell that he didn't remember any accidents during the trip.

He still couldn't place the images he saw. He supposed it was his every right to know. Yet, for some unexplicable reason he felt ashamed. So ashamed that he didn't even think about getting back at Granger, for crucioing him, then promptly ruining his face with that damn hard punch.

Finally, his nose stopped bleeding. And they were led into a big, underground crystal room. He was rarely surprised by grandeur or luxury. But this place was something else. It breathed magic.

He glanced at Granger. As angry as he was with her, he couldn't help but admire the ray of excitement that envelopped her whole being. She took notice of everything. Asked about each and every exposed thing. And she stopped before a crystal. It was spectacular. And intricate pattern was inside of it. The pattern danced around in the cold blue hexagon. The pattern was made of fire.

'What is this, Ceasar?' - she asked the man, who was their main guide in this palace of magic.

'You like it, Miss, don't you?' - he added smiling a little too much in Draco's opinion. He didn't like how excessively friendly this man was. Especially excessive with Granger.

'I've never seen something more beautiful. But you didn't do this, did you?' - she asked looking inquisitively at the man's unshaven, yet charming face.

'Very observant of you, Miss Granger. But then again, I didn't expect anything else from one of the greatest mind's in our world.'

Malfoy decided to interrupt this sickly exchange.

'So what is it?' - he asked unpatiently, moving closer. The man looked unphased, by Malfoy's rude tone.

'This...' - he paused as if trying to find the right words - ' is an unique example of natural magic. We found it in the glaciers. Well this is not exactly the only one, but collectors have bought them mostly.'

'It must cost a fortune.' - Hermione said laughing.

'It does.' - Ceasar continued – 'A veritable fortune, and it's puzzling because it hasn't really any use.'

She looked at it pensively.

'Nature doesn't always create things we should use. Sometimes, it just creates beauty for the sake of it.' - she said with a somewhat dreamy sigh.

'Quite true, Ms. Granger.'- he said admiringly – 'Well, I think you both need to rest.'

He glanced at a very irritated Malfoy.

~SSSSS~

This trip wasn't going as planned. He made an elaborate plan to drive Granger crazy. To make her pay. To make her miserable. Instead... she seemed to actually enjoy herself. She took photos, had lengthy debates with the local researchers. And seemed to get _real _cozy with that Ceasar dude.

He in turn was feeling more and more out of it. Friday and Saturday went by in a blitz of confusion and anger for him. It was Saturday night that he made a resolve. If the plan didn't work he'll improvise something. He'll do whatever it takes to finally see her crumble a bit. Even a little tear would suffice. But he needed some sort of result, goddammit!

Saturday night a ball was held in their honour. That should give him an opportunity to make his move. Whatever it may be. They would leave tomorrow morning, so this was technically his last chance to corner Granger.

~SSSSS~

She had a great time. Well as great as it could be, trying to ignore Malfoy's eyes following her everywhere. She became paranoid even going to the loo. If she didn't know any better, she'd suppose that Malfoy has gone mad.

However, she knew better. She didn't have to suppose that. She knew it.

Every step she took was a bait for him to get vengeance on her. She knew him. He couldn't stand the thought of him being bested by her. So he will move. And hopefully... she'll be ready to face him.

She put on the final touch of her light make up, and headed for the ball. She'd be damned if she didn't at least try to enjoy herself.

~SSSSS~

'Hermione, dear, you look absolutely stunning!' Ceasar envelopped her in a warm hug.

'Ceasar, you shaved your beard!' - she said giggling lightly.

'Well I had to! My bosses were mumbling something about me looking like a cross between a mad scientist and a caveman. I really had no choice...' - he said stroking the smooth skin on his jaw with pretense sorrow.

Hermione broke out into a gleeful laughter.

Of course, Malfoy had to make an appearance and ruin the gleeful moment she had.

'Mr. Rektik, Miss Granger.' - he came very close for her to be comfortable. Then again, she would feel uncomfortable even if he stood yards away.

'Mr. Malfoy!' - Ceasar was the one to break the ice, with his usual cheery tone. 'What a pleasure. I was just telling Ms. Granger how becomming she looks tonight, don't you agree?'

Malfoy looked her up and down with contempt clearly radiating from his face. She was pretty enough in her own simple way. She had a certain elegant grace about her, that could make her likeable to most people. Still she was clearly no super model, and her clothing choices looked boring and plain at their best.

However... he took a bow, grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips.

'You look astonishing, Miss Granger.' - his tone was sweet, and his eyes were gleaming of something unreadable. He softly touched her knuckles with his lips.

She blushed.

Damn it. She blushed. The music started to play harmoniously.

'May you grace me with this dance, dearest lovely Miss Granger?' - he continued, smiling charmingly and leaning in, as if he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Hermione's mind frantically searched for an escape route.

'Um... I believe I already promised this dance to Ceasar.' All three of them knew she was lying. Yet, the only one confused by this seemed Mr. Caesar Rektik himself. He began to stutter something, and tell that it's okay, Hermione felt bad for taking him into this sick game. But she was desperate.

Malfoy turned one of his sickly smiles at Mr. Rektik. Who instantly cowered and decided that whatever this was, he wasn't sure he wants to be a part of it. So he excused himself and promptly left.

Malfoy led her to the floor, twirling her around gently, as the violins were starting to play a more upbeat tone. To Hermione the soft music sounded violent. And his sweet smiles looked as promises of death.

He pulled her closer, and leaned down grazing her ears with his lips.

'Enjoying the night, are we?' - he breathed in gently.

'Until I saw you, I was, in fact.' - she grunted out as he spinned her again and brought her back into his arms.

'Oh, really?' - he said in false surprise – 'That's really cruel of you Hermione.'

As he was saying this his thumb gently stroke her spine.

She managed to unwittingly blush. Again. She was so angry, it made her heart race painfully.

'So this is your move, Malfoy?' - she leaned in, warmly breathing into his neck – 'You trying to seduce me?' - she ground her hips into his, pushing her breasts into his chest – 'Well two can play this game, baby.' -she started stroking his arm rythmically.

He was startled by her move. He never expected her to be such a strategist. She may be clever, yes. But he was cunning. And no one can beat him at that particular game. He noticed that more and more eyes started to follow their peculiar dance.

He leaned in and silently moaned into her neck.

Hermione felt a rush. It was like a shot through her nervous system. For the first time in a long while, she felt like a woman. A woman capable of seducing a man. A woman capable of being in control of this proud, arrogant prick. She could sense the effect she had on him. She could even grab it, if she was bold enough to slide her hands down to his bulging pants.

Malfoy lost - she noted victoriously. He was out of it. With his eyes closed and an expression of rapture covering his face. He was beaten. At his own game.

He looked down at her and smiled. He was considerably taller than her, he leaned down to her face. Inches away.

He needed just the right words to say. And the game would be complete. Just the right words.

'Hermione, please, don't do this to me.'

Hermione noted the look of vulnerability in his eyes. For the first time ever she decided to throw all common sense out of the window. She could be victorious. Have him at her mercy. She wasn't thinking. She really wasn't. That's why she leaned in and kissed him.

Malfoy briefly entered her mind, sending her a short message: _**I've got you now, Mudblood.**_

It all happened so fast. And it was too late. Malfoy pushed her away almost gently. But the brief cruel smirk he gave her was enough to understand that something bad had just happened.

The alarms should have gone off long before in her head. But she was too caught up. Too much of her had given in to her pride as a woman.

'Miss Granger,' - he said in a loud, clear tone - 'I am flattered by your advances, but I am after all your boss. And this is very much inappropriate. Please, try to remain professional and stop throwing yourself at me.'

And it hit her.

It was more like a painful feeling of her bones breaking. Her muscles contracting. Her skin was aflame, as if acid was thrown on her.

_Clever of you, Malfoy. Really clever. You don't need to shout it out. Rumour will fly around in no time. Rumour of me being a slut._

She looked around. The whispering had started. She looked at Malfoy. His expression was grave, but his eyes danced in mirth. Her ears began to buzz. And the world seemed to darken slowly. Excruciantingly slowly. The last things she saw were those cruel eyes. Unreadable and cold.

~SSSSS~

The next thing she knew she was laying down in a bed. Soft silk managed to calm her flaming skin.

'Miss Granger.' Unknown voices seemed to call her. Should she answer? Was it safe?

She opened her eyes and saw an elderly doctor leaning over her.

'Are you alright, Miss?' - said the soothing, deep voice.

'Yes... I just... I think I was tired... I'm fine. Really.' She blinked a few times. Carefully. She wasn't so sure she was alright. But she was also confused.

'Mr. Malfoy here brought you as soon as you fainted.' she looked around and saw Malfoy looking at her amusedly. The nerve of that man!

'Yes, well Mister Malfoy is always the one who takes care of me.' - she shot him a look of spite, her entire body struggling to not stand up and kill that bastard.

'That he does, I'm sure. I'm Alfred Plight, by the way. And it's an honour to finally meet you Miss.'

'Likewise.'- she managed to grunt out uncovincingly. She didn't mean to be rude, but she wasn't in the best of her moods.

'I intended to contact you sooner, Miss Granger. Through Augustus Pye.'

_Augustus? What does he have to do with this?_

She felt more than a little confused.

'You see,' - the elderly man continued in a somewhat cheery manner – 'Augustus told me all about you, and your support of his work. I am the leader to the Magical Leak caused Plagues research in Iceland.'

Things seemed to have slown down for Hermione once again. Her mind screamed for her to do something, but in her dizzied state she wasn't quite sure what that something was.

'I'm really glad that the cure had worked on your mother, Miss. This gave us great hope to continue our work. Your mother was one of the first successes we had.'

_Oh... That... This man really needs to stop talking. Now._

'Yes... well, I owe you nothing but thanks.' She was sincere about it, but this was threading on thin ice. Very thin ice. She took a glance at Malfoy, who was listening intently to what the old man was saying.

'Though I must admire you, Miss Granger' – she suspected what followed, she should stop it now... but it was too late – 'on such short notice you managed to gather 300 thousand Galleons.'

From the corner of her eyes, he saw Malfoy's body tensing up. He snapped his head from the doctor to her. If she couldn't read his expression before, now it was ultimately undecipherable.

'But I guess' – the doctor said chuckling lightly - '_a great many things can be done to save your own mother's life_.'

* * *

><p><strong>You better review this chapter, if you want me to hurry up. *smirks*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter. But I sure as hell am having loads of fun screwing with the characters.**

~ A Fiasco of Opposites ~

**'_a great many things can be done to save your own mother's life_.'**

_Now this was quite something, was it not?_ - Hermione thought bitterly. _Nothing can be done now, though. _

She briefly considered resigning. But the loans she took weighed on her. Besides, why would she be the one who fled away? She didn't after she slept with Malfoy. Why was this even bad for her. She should feel liberated.

Definitely not running away. However, this didn't stop her to excuse herself, run to her room, gather her tiny bag and Apparate home.

She knew her behaviour raised many questions, and she didn't even want to think about the rumours that were probably on fire by now.

Let Malfoy handle it for once. However he may do that. She ran out of the will to even give a fuck about it. She should worry about Malfoy's next step. She was now completely uncovered before him. He knew her greatest weakness.

Any other person would stand ashamed for what he did. But this was Malfoy. And guilt was the last thing he'll feel about it.

~SSSSS~

**'_a great many things can be done to save your own mother's life_.'**

'Oh.'

After Granger left that was the only sound he managed to come up with.

Images floating in his mind – they were crashing together explosively. Everything from the day she asked for that wretched loan to the kiss tonight.

He excused himself as well. Numbly said his goodbyes, mumbling something about a business emergency. Rising a very grumpy Ruckus and made his hasty departure from Iceland.

He tried to drink it away, but he ended up making himself sick. He was sick before, at least that his body was giving up on him, he didn't have to focus on the chaos that dominated his mind. He was mistaken. His body shaking violently from sickness just brought on a new image that haunted him.

Granger being sick after their night of shame.

He never thought himself capable of being overwhelmed by feelings. Well, he was now.

Guilt wasn't the only thing he felt. If it was guilt it would have been easy. He'd done worse things in the war, he supposed. But this was different. He was a keen judge. He prided himself all his life that he was able to make the best of decisions.

Just days before, he prided himself of uncovering her as a fraud. Uncovering her as the ultimate whore, hiding under morality.

But this wasn't true, was it?

She was a saint. And for once in his life it fully hit him what kind of person he was. Despicable, vile, sad and pathetic. She told him, didn't she? She told him all of this. She saw through him.

Then he felt angry at her. Why didn't she fucking tell him? It would have changed everything if she did.

Would it, though?

He wasn't so sure. He wanted to take her down, even before he had the opportunity. Something about her being so pure, so contrary to other women, so defiant of him... made him want to break her. And a short time ago, he was glad he managed it. Now... he was wretching in the bathroom with sickness. And he was quite sure it wasn't from the alcohol anymore.

_I wonder if that's how she felt..._

Quickly dismissing this thought, he realized he had no right to have thoughts like this.

Fuck... at one point he sincerely doubted he had a right to live.

He refused any help offered by the maids. He took upon him that him feeling like a wreck is a short term absolution.

Resting his head on the cold bathroom tiles, he wondered... what will he do now?

~SSSSS~

She knew exactly what she'll do. She'd given it much thought and saw this as the only viable option.

She'll pretend nothing happened. And hope to God, that he will do the same. What is there to do, anyway? The dice has rolled. Let fate come in and make her, for once, stop worrying of the what ifs.

With this thought she entered Chanter Co. Busy planning ahead for the steps in her Magical Leak Research, she failed to notice the spiteful looks she received on her way in. As she arrived at her lab, she had the eerie feeling something was wrong. However, she choose to dismiss it as the generic 'of course something is wrong'.

It wasn't until lunch break that she got bombarded with a new wave of suffering. It was those petty girls from accounting. The ones that always giggle. They didn't giggle now. They were angry. As they saw her, they pointed at her unabashedly. They were angry with her?

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and decided it would be better if she left the Cafeteria. Like - right now. She could deal with them later, whatever their problem was.

As she grabbed an apple, and made a hasty exit, she was blocked by Hannah Abbot. She tried to move past her, but she moved along with her, once again blocking her way.

'Yes?' - Hermione spat irritated at the girl. 'Does Mr. Malfoy have a message for me or something?'

She feared that was the case. Nevertheless, Malfoy was still her boss and she was still s professional Enchantress.

'You'd like that wouldn't you?' - she started, looking at her with hatred – 'You'd like Mr. Malfoy to send you lovely little messages, wouldn't you?' - she pushed her slightly, Hermione thought that this girl was on the verge of a hysterical outbreak.

'Well guess what... you... you... s-slut!' - she stutter, looking wildly at her – 'You are not good enough for Mr. Malfoy!'

'Slut?' – Hermione managed to speak out faintly.

'Ye-yes. You heard right. Slut. Whore. B-bitch.'

Anger swept through her, evaporating any weakness she had felt in her knees.

_Malfoy. What did you do, you bastard?_

Then reason swept through her. It always did, when she was cornered. It was her secret to surviving. Well almost always. When dealing with Malfoy her reason seemed like a crystal ball covered in black slime.

_He couldn't tell. He made a Vow._

But before she could figure out an answer to this hysteria riddle, a girl from accounting shoved into her hands a Magazine.

**Infamous Bachelor Draco Malfoy and War Hero Hermione Granger: Romance Between Opposites**

And on the cover - the picture of them kissing at the ball.

'Oh, fuck.' - she managed to cough out.

The girls looked at her expectantly. Everyone in the Cafeteria did. What was she supposed to say? Hannah rushed to her help...

'Tell us it isn't true.' - she said forcefully. 'We know it isn't. He could never fancy someone as unattractive as you.'

Something snapped in her. Unattractive... yes, she felt that way, quite often recently. But this... this was too much for her nerves to handle. She swapped out her wand and pointed it at Hannah Abbot's neck.

'I can honestly tell you, that this' – she took the newspaper and hit Hannah's arm forcefully with it – 'is not true.' The girl was quivering. It was impressive to watch as Hermione was such a tiny Witch, but her magical aura seemed to scream a wave of power through the Cafeteria. She could even hear someone's pocket watch ticking in the silence.

'You... you are not allowed to threaten me.'- Hannah managed to stutter shakily.

'You threatened me to. You should have known better than to mess with me.' - she said. Her anger subsided considerably. She couldn't hurt this girl. She was much weaker than she. But she had to make a point.

'Mark my words' – Hermione spoke to her, but raised her voice so the whole Cafeteria would listen - ' if you start bothering me with things like this, I will jinx you so badly even your grandchildren will curse your rotten mouth!'

A silence followed. Hannah didn't look at Hermione anymore. She seemed to stare into space.

The space spoke out.

'That won't be necessary, Miss Granger.' - a strong voice called out to her. She knew that voice,. It was a voice she has become to loathe. A voice that always foretold panic and pain.

She let Hannah go and spun around bravely. If she was going to be fired, she won't be dismissed as a weakling. She'll never forget her promise to not kneel before him again.

Hannah ran to her saviour and clung to Malfoy as if he was somekind of Knight in golden armor. Malfoy on the other hand shoved her away and looked at her with contempt.

'Miss Abbot, I'll expect your resignation letter in no more than one hour.' With these words he dismissed the crying girl.

Hermione almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Malfoy turned to the people of the Cafeteria. 'I think you heard Miss Granger's words, but I should warn you, if you are so brazen to break what she said, you'll have to deal with me, personally.' He flashed them one of his standard smirks.

The people seemed to flee out of the Cafeteria as fast as thunder.

For a long while they stood in silence. She took in Malfoy's appearence. There was a change. A significant change. His hair wasn't slicked back. It looked messy and dirty. He was unshaven. His eyes were bearing dark circles around them. Eyes that avoided looking at her.

'We need to talk.' - he said quietly. Softly as if to not hurt a fly with his voice.

'That we do.' - she spat out.

'Come to the roof with me.' - he said in the same lifeless tone. Then he added, even more softly if possible – 'Please.'

Hermione managed to nod. And followed him on a long and awkward journey to the roof.

As they arrived, Hermione slumped down, and sighed against the cold concrete. He followed her lead and sat down near her. A respectable distance was kept.

The sun was shining cruelly.

'I am sorry.' - he finally managed to sigh it out. Hermione suspected from the moment she saw his changed looks that this moment is going to come.

'That doesn't change anything.' - she should have said it angrily. But being angry at him won't change anything either.

'I know.'

Another awkward silence followed. Hermione watched some pigeons fly over their heads. In the far clouds were gathering.

'I just wanted to tell you... and whatever I can do to make it better...' - his sentence was engulfed in another silence.

She may not have the power to be angry anymore. But bitter she could always manage.

'Guilt, aye?' - she spat at him closing her eyes and laughing drily – 'The great Draco Malfoy is capable of feeling guilt. Never saw that one coming.'

He sighed looking at her. 'I'm not... used to apologizing... it's not... something I can do well.'

'I can see that.' - and this time her laughter wasn't dry. It was hysterical.

'I guess I deserve it.' - he said bitterly.

'You guess?' - she inquired mockingly. 'Really, Malfoy? You guessed that ALL alone?'

'I do. Deserve it, I mean. Much worse, in fact.'

'You tell me that...' - she said closing her eyes again.

'Like I said... if I could do anything... anything at all... to... you know, make it up.'

'This is ridiculous, Malfoy.' He slumped back.

'I know.'

She sighed. This wasn't going too swell. But at least both of them were still alive on the rooftop. No one flying down to the concrete below, as she'd imagined.

'If you want some form of absolution, Malfoy, I don't think... I don't think you should expect that.'- she continued – 'However, if it maked your little heart feel better, I forgave you for that night.'

'You did?' - he almost looked like a child seeing the comfort of his mother's face.

'I did.' - she nodded – 'When your money saved her.'

He managed to twitch his mouth into a slight smile. He didn't dare more.

'As for the other things' – she said with newfound spite – 'Never expect forgiveness. I won't grant that to you.'

He nodded. Weirdly enough, this was the first time they came close to understanding eachother.

They were silent once again. What was there more to say? - Hermione thought. Then it hit her.

'Oh, damn!' - he looked at Malfoy alarmed. - 'You better have a back up plan with the whole "opposites attract" fiasco.'

'I've already settled it. The official story is that the punch was spiked.' - he said wearily.

'That's unimaginative.' - she paused for a moment and added – 'And it won't work. People won't stop speculating.'

'I know. I'll figure something out.'

'You damn well do that.' - she said, standing up – 'Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I suspect I will soon get a very urgent Floo Call from a very confused red-head.'

'Ah... you're boyfriend will be jealous.' - he droned out in a tired tone.

Hermione snorted in return and left, mumbling... _a different red-head._

~SSSSS~

'Hermione Jane Granger!' - the fiery face screamed her name with fury.

Hermione looked at Ginny wearily.

'How dare you not tell me about this?'

Hermione's already shaky patience wore thin.

'Ginny, calm down. I can explain.' - she said a little more forcefully than she had intended.

'Explain? What is there to explain. You're going out with someone and you don't even bother to tell your best friend about all the juicy romance details?'

Hermione's jaw dropped instantly. Ginny looked seriously at her. This was getting tragi-comical. This was a new low.

'This would explain alot, though... That "friend" you got the money from... It was Malfoy, wasn't it?'

'NO!' - she screamed. 'No, it wasn't! And I am not dating him. The punch was spiked. Now stop accusing me of stuff. It's enough that everyone at work things I'm some kind of slut. I almost cursed Hannah Abbot today.'

'Oh, darlin' – Ginny's tone instantly changed – 'I'll be there in a minute.'

And she was there. And Hermione beared her heart out and told her everything. Which was not much, leaving out the stuff about Malfoy, and their pact, and his games. But at least she could weep in the arms of Ginny. Who happened to be very comforting. And she felt better, less alone, less exposed, less victimized.

~SSSSS~

Malfoy wasn't in mood to talk to anyone. On the other hand everyone seemed keen on talking to him. Everyone wanted an answer. Answers which he couldn't, or didn't want to give.

So he dismissed everyone. He never had a problem with lying. Making everyone comfortable and believing him fully was a talent of his. Except the rumours flew. And he had not one damned idea as how to stop them.

And there was Granger. He didn't know where they stood. The more he tried to figure it all out, the more it slipped out of his reach. She had forgiven him partially. That should have satisfied him.

If Granger was any other woman on the planet, he could have handled it. He knew how to handle women, didn't he?

Then an idea struck him. Maybe he shouldn't assume things about her. He knew what to do. Grabbing a piece of paper, he started to scribble down soemthing furiously.

~SSSSS~

Hermione has just arrived back home from a **very** tiring afternoon, spent mostly with her trying to explain to her mother that she and Malfoy, were in fact not going to marry.

As soon as she'll get better, Hermione will suggest she take up a decent and time-consuming hobby. Like hiking, or knitting. Or whatever-else-keeps-her-for-having-too-much-time-to-come-up-with-theories-about-opposites-attracting.

All she wanted to do right now was take a hot bath and read some light reading. With this thought in head she almost tripped over a package placed at her front door.

'Ouch!' - she took up the package nonchalantly and entered her apartment.

Hermione opened the letter attached to the package. She knew the handwriting. Malfoy's.

'What does he want now?'

_**Dear Miss Granger – Hermione,**_

_**I hope you will look at this gift, a veritable Malfoy heirloom, dearly and find the will in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**D.M.**_

Hermione could feel her right eye starting tio twitch as she opened the gift. It was a diamond necklace on a thick platinum chain.

Briefly, she thought about selling this to pay of some of her loans.

'Nah, that won't do.' She took out her wand angrily and pointed at the thing.

~SSSSS~

Tapping awoke him. Who would send him an owl in the middle of the night? Maybe it was some sort of business emergency. He let the owl in, and took away from it a battered-looking package.

Opening it, he recognized the ashed of his diamond necklace. A family heriloom. Under the ashes a carefully written note lay.

_**Dearest Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**If you believe buying my forgiveness with ugly jewlery will work, you are as dumb as a stick.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**H.G.**_

_**P.S.: Fuck off or the next family jewelry I'll make into ashes will the ones you plan to procreate with.**_

Well... that didn't go well, did it?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay, guys. I learned my lesson. Never ask for reviews as motivation. You lot stressed me to no end with your endless 'UPDATE SOONs'. I wrote this in record time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Warner Brothers do. But I own my imagination. Enjoy.**

~ His Effort. Her Game. ~

Theodor Nott, contrary to appearences, knew alot about the inner workings of his company. Usually, with his light manners and jokes he could fool anyone into thinking he is just another rich boy lay about, living the high life.

What everyone kept forgetting was that he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins always had their own agenda. He enjoyed being seen as a joke of a business man. Amazing how much he found out from people this way.

Like how he found out what exactly had happened in Iceland at the ball.

He knew something was up between them. Something obviously happened between them. He didn't buy the spiked punch story. He didn't buy the version where Granger hit on Malfoy, either. However, he suspected the truth, wasn't so easy to uncover. Whatever Malfoy did to her, and he was sure he did something could endanger the whole Magical Leak Project. He couldn't allow something petty to ruin that.

So he took on observing them.

First Granger. All he saw was that she worked obsessively. She no longer ate in the Cafeteria. No surprise there, he supposed. While both Granger and Malfoy managed to scare the living soul out of the employees, bad mouths never ceased whispering.

Practically machine-like, she broke any interaction with the fellow employees, except the ones who were under her guidance in the research section. And Nott wasn't welcomed there. No one was.

Nevertheless, Nott didn't need an invitation.

'Miss Granger! How's our Star Enchantress?' - he knew it was sneaky of him to startle her in the middle of the work, but at this point he saw no other options. Two weeks have passed since the Cafeteria incident, and he felt it was his job to make sure that the 'machine' was well oiled.

'Mr. Nott.' - she nodded curtly and flicked her wand summoning some notes.

He looked around at the special lab. It was eerily clean and organized. The magically artificial lights were giving a bright blue glow to the room. Shelves after shelves of books and documents on one side of the room. The other side of the room was separated from the view by a black glass. Whatever happened there it was a researcher only are.

She started to scribble some notes on a parchment, then flipped the documents upside down, looking at them judgmentally. Not cleared his throat. She snapped her head and looked at him with suspicion.

'Can I help you with something?' - she asked vaguely irritated.

'Oh... heh, I was just checking how our prize-winning employee is doing.' - he gave her a sheepish and flirty smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes in turn. She wasn't so naive. He must be curious about the Malfoy rumour.

'I am doing great, thank you very much. I was just about to test one of the main enchantments, that should be used on the site.'

'Oh, and how do you plan on testing that Granger?' - he asked genuinely curious this time.

'Well for a couple of days I'll test the mechanics in the lab,' - she pointed at the black-glassed room – 'then I am going to the site.'

Nott looked at her wide-eyed. The site? Damn.

'You mean the Crater? The Crater in which the Magical Leak explosion occured?'

Hermione continued to scribble non-chalantly. 'Precisely, Mr. Nott.'

A tray of food arrived, brought by a tall, round-faced woman.

'Hi, Claire!' - Hermione greeted the woman cheerily - ' What do you have for me today?'

'Oh, Miss! It's some sort of salad today. With grilled chicken and mashed potatoes.' - she put down the plates. 'Oh, and your favourite, chocolate cake with vanilla icecream.'

'Thank you, Claire!' - she stood for a moment looking longingly at the food – 'And thank you, Mr. Nott. For sending me food.'

He raised his eyebrows at her and said.

'My pleasure, Miss Granger. But I didn't send you the food.'

Hermione froze. The fork she had a piece of salad on, was put back calmly in it's place.

'You didn't?' - she inquired with a nervous giggle. Hermione looked sharply at Claire. Who fidgeted and became nervous.

'Claire, you've been bringing me these meals for almost two weeks.'

'And you told me they were from Mr. Nott.' - the accusing tone waqsn't missed by the woman.

'But, but... Miss! I wasn't lying. Ruckus told me it's a courtesy of Mr. Nott!' The poor woman was sweating excessively. Hermione was pensive for a moment, then she smiled at the lady.

'It's okay, Claire. You can go now. Thank you.'

She stared at her notes pointedly. Finally, she remembered she wasn't alone.

'Anything else, Mr. Nott?' The man flashed her a warm smile, and shook his head promptly.

'No, Miss Granger. That will be all. Good luck with your research. Sorry for bothering.'

With this he left.

'No problem.' - she said half-heartedly, only realizing that Nott was gone for minutes.

_Fascinating. _

Now he had to find Malfoy.

~SSSSS~

'I want the raports from the last American conference, Mrs. Rebbs. Could you get them for me before the end of the day?'

'Sure, Mr. Malfoy. I'll bring them to you as soon as possible.' - said the elderly woman, making her magical quill note down something on a parchment. 'Will that be all?'

'Yes. Thank you.' He liked this woman way better than that Abbot girl. She was always oggling him, and wearing short skirts and outrageous cleavages. He wasn't stupid. He saw through her from the first moment. In fact, he should've fired her long before.

'Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?' - the elderly woman turned back to him, with a worried look on her wrinkly face. 'I know you said that you don't want to have any meetings with anyone from the company, but Mr. Nott keeps insisting.'

'Tell him I'm busy.'

The door creeked open, and a voice behind it laughed.

'So busy you can't spare five measly minutes for your best buddy, Draco?'

He entered, winked at Mrs Rebbs, who decided to leave hurriedly, with an apologetic look thrown to Malfoy.

Nott sat down before Malfoy's enormous desk and started to play with one of the pens there. Malfoy pretended to write something on a parchment, but he was warily eying Nott.

'So...' - Nott started nonchalantly – 'You've gone through quite a trouble to avoid me.'

'I've been going through trouble to avoid everyone.' - he thought beating around the bush was unnecessary at this point – 'Especially people who want to ask me about Granger.'

'Yeah, quite the news, don't you think?'

Malfoy remained silent and calm. Nott decided to continue.

'Funny... I thought you had quite the experience with scandals like this.'

'I do. I just don't want to make the wrong move.' - Malfoy finally spoke up, annoyed.

'So you are waiting for it to die down, aren't you?' - he asked with an amused smirk.

'Precisely.'

'What if people found out about the little delicacies you send for lunch to Miss Granger?'

At this Malfoy snapped his head at his friend.

'She found out?'

'I believe so.' - Theodor said.

'Was she angry?' - an edge of something made his voice hoarse.

'Should she be?' - Nott retorted with amusement. Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

'I'm just making sure our top investment is being well fed.' - he paused – 'Did she look okay? I mean... healthy and all?'

'So healthy she decided to go to the Magical Leak Crater to try out her enchantments.'

'When?' - an urgent and panicked tone entered his voice.

'Not sure. She needs to make some lab tests before.'

'Did you tell her she can't go?' - Malfoy asked forcefully. Nott looked utterly surprised.

'Why can't she go? It's her project.' - he said in simple perplexion.

'It's dangerous.' - petulant defiance took over Draco's face.

'Ah, I see.' - Nott added smiling peculiarly – 'I guess you'd better tell that yourself.'

Malfoy frowned and went back to his work. Theodor left silently, pleased he got what he wanted.

~SSSSS~

Malfoy wasn't a born altruist. He didn't know how to properly do these things. However, he figured that all attempts of help, coming directly from him were going to be rejected by Granger.

So he figured he'd use his talent of cunning as best as he could.

~SSSSS~

He took a large breath and entered the blue litten hall.

'Miss Granger.' - he said curtly.

She hadn't seen him since their talk on the roof. She was nervous. Of course she was nervous. Then she noticed the tall man standing behind Malfoy. That guy was vaguely familiar, though she wasn't quite sure where to put him. She narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.

Malfoy sent her a smirk.

'Miss Granger, this is' – he pointed at man, who was now standing next to him - ' Cormac McLaggen.' - he looked severly at the young man - ' a top enchanter in the experimental field.'

Hermione took in the boys green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had grown quite a bit since she saw him at the Battle.

'However, I believe' – Malfoy conitnued in his impassive tone - ' introductions are unnecessary.'

'Yeah, me and Miss Granger know eachother quite well.' - he exclaimed flashing them a toothy smile.

'Um, yeah...' Hermione looked suspiciously at Malfoy, questioning what this guy was doing here.

'Mr. McLaggen from this day on is hired as your personal assistant. His job is explicitly doing the field work for you.'

'For me?' - she narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.

'Instead of you.' - he clarified – 'Mr. McLaggen has exellent credentials. He has worked in Ireland with the top enchanters of the country. Three years of field work experience and...'

'Mafloy!' - she cried barely restraining herself – 'While I am quite flattered by the chance to work with a fellow expert' – she shot a look at Cormac that clearly opposed her words – 'I do not quite understand why there is need for someone to do the field work _instead of me._'

The last words were forcefully pushed out through her gritted teeth.

'You'll have more time to perfect your lab research.' - Malfoy said calmly.

'I can manage my time fine, thank you very much!' - the heck with it, she was screaming now.

'You'll get more resources.'

'I don't need more resources! Everything that I have is up here!' - she pointed at her temple – 'And NOW you want me to give up field work? I am the only capable person to execute experiments!'

'You can teach McLaggen all you know.' - he looked pointedly at the guy, who being in a daze of this arguement was quite unresponsive.

'What if I won't?' - she said, this time her tone was more quiet, and she took a step forward towards Malfoy.

'You are bound by contract.' - he said looking patronizingly at her.

'To give up my life's work?' - she yelled at him, gesticulating around.

'Don't be so dramatic, Granger.' - he said looking lazily at her – 'The credit will be still fully yours.'

'This is bloody ridiculous. You knew very well from the beginning that I was going to do the field work! What the fuck is wrong with you? Now you don't want me to?' - she took another step forward and pushed Malfoy's torso with force. He didn't move an inch.

'It's dangerous for you, Miss Granger.' - his patience was running thin, but he had to uphold his status.

'Yes! And you knew that before, too!' - her red face was shaking with anger.

_But I didn't want to protect you before..._

'Granger...' - he belowed in a dangerous tone, taking a step forward he closed the gap between them and looked down to her with a grave look. It was time to take out his ace. It was risky. He couldn't predict this woman.

'You can either accept it or be fired.'

Hermione's mouth shot open, the closed again. She weighed her options.

'You wouldn't dare firing me.' - she said confidently. However, it was more pretense than she'd have liked to accept.

He in turn raised an eyebrow at her gracefully, and said nothing. A painful silence followed where they were shooting daggers with their eyes at eachother. Finally, Hermione lowered her head and spoke quietly.

'Very well.' - she looked at him with hatred – 'If this blows up in your face, it will be all your fault.'

'I'll take that risk.' - he said smirking in victory.

~SSSSS~

McLaggen was talented. He was also annoying. Thankfully much less flirty than she remembered. She wasn't sure she could handle that. He was a nice person, she was sure, but something about him made her hair stand up.

He was also intelligent. Nevertheless she was still 100% confident that he won't do a perfect job. And it this case just a little failure can provoke a disaster.

She didn't give up going. Malfoy was an idiot for thinking that. Playing along was her best choice at the moment, though. She'll figure something out. She always did.

Gathering her bag, she Disapparated smoothly. It was midday, but screw it, she was leaving. If she's questioned she'll just tell that he left Cormac practice on his own for awhile.

Apparating was so much easier since she changed her wardrobe. One day she stopped coming to work in a formal attire. She almost hoped someone dared to challange it. No one did. She may look less fancy now, but she was way more effective in her old converse than in those pesky high heels.

She felt terrible. For such a long time she neglected her mother, and forgot to discuss things with Augustus Pye, too. It was reassuring that she didn't get an owl from him, though. Meant things were alright.

However, she had to check herself.

First she went to Augustus' office. He wanted to have a talk with him about her mother's improvement. She was curious when she could finally leave this place.

As she entered the office, Augustus was leaning over some sort of potion. She cleared her throat to signal her presence. He looked up at her, his eyes widdened adn he accidentally knocked over a bottle. He quickly proceeded to clean up the mess, mumbling.

'Sorry, Augustus. I didn't mean to startle you.' - she said cheerily, trying to help him wipe of the liquid of his desk.

'Oh, no... no problem. Um.. it's just that... it's unexpected you came now... I mean that's not your usual time, is it?' He didn't look at her, but she put that on the fact that he was still trying to clean up.

'No, but I ditched work sooner. Wanted to see my mother. Talk to you.' - she said smiling.

'Oh. You can't see your mother.' - he said promptly, without adding any detail.

'Why not?' - she started to have an uneasy feeling about this – 'Is she okay?'

Augustus frowned for a moment, but reassured her.

'Yes she is fine... she is just... on treatment... yes, on treatment, right now.'

She narrowed her eyes and added in a low tone.

'No problem. I can wait.'

'Eh... it might take a long time...' - he said turning around.

'I'll wait in front of her saloon.' And before he could protest, she dashed out like lightning. Something was wrong. Her intuition was alight. And it usually foretold her things that were going to happen. As she rushed she could here, Augustus trying to catch up with her, calling after her.

Hermione was faster. She opened the saloon door.

And saw Malfoy. Laughing with her mother.

Her body froze. Her whole nervous system was paralyzed by inexplicable panic. Except it wasn't inexplicable. It was Malfoy. Then her mother spoke.

'Hermione! We didn't expect you!' - her tone was light and innocent. Too innocent for the blush she was wearing.

Malfoy tensed. The laugh frozen on his lips. Hermione was looking rabidly from her mother to Malfoy, then back to her mother again. The awkward silence was interrupted by a gaping Augustus.

'I'm sorry. I tried to...' - he looked at Hermione apologetically, the words were stuck in his throat.

Hermione was shaking from anger. The tell tale sign of her magical aura shaking was there.

'I'll give you one chance to explain.' - she said slowly – 'and do not dare to lie.'

She looked at her mother with betrayal shining through a slightly teary gaze.

'Oh, Hermione, don't be mad, sweetheart. We just didn't want you to worry. Draco here' she gesticulated towards an inconspicious Malfoy - ' wanted to make sure I had everything at my disposal to get better. He said that you are busy with your work, and we shouldn't tell you he came, because he said you'd feel bad to know he makes such an effort.'

It took a couple of painfully slow moments for Hermione to understand what her mother was saying.

_Draco? Effort? What the hell?_

'And you thought lying to me was a good idea?' - she all but screamed at her mother. She didn't want to be so harsh with her, but this things, whatever it was hurt. Then she decided to turn her at Malfoy.

'You thought coming here at the times I'm sure to not be here would conceal everything?' - she crossed the room and started yelling inches away from Malfoy's face – 'Are you an idiot? How long have you come here? What do you even want? What's wrong with you?'

He had the grace to avert his eyes. But being Malfoy he had to do something stupid.

'Do you want me to answer those questions at once, Miss Granger?' - he gave her a vague smirk.

'Ugh!' - she yelled frustratedly. 'I can't even... I... Fuck... I'm going. Bye mother.' - she shot a dirty look at her, and marched to the door – 'You are _obviously_ being taken care of!'

With this she slammed the door behind her, but not before hearing her mothers muffled words.

'Don't worry, Draco... she always had such a temper.'

She Disapparated on the spot.

~SSSSS~

She had alot to think about. In all the chaos the recent events had brought upon her in one thing she was confident.

Malfoy was still screwing with her.

It will never stop, will it? She couldn't figure out his intentions. Or rather his intentions were very clear: he was out to destroy her. What wasn't clear were the methods used. Where did he want to end up with this game of his?

The lunches he sent. Hiring Cormac so she was blocked from field action. Visiting her mother.

Hermione screamed out in frustration as she blasted a vase with a spell. She really should find another place to vent out her frustration besides her own apartment. At this rate it will implode from all the magic.

Yes, his intentions were clear. Crystal clear. She was a fool for believing him on the rooftop. She was a fool for thinking he regretted what he did. Fool. Idiot. Naive.

He was still playing the same game. He wanted to best her still. Except now he was using dirtier methods. Despicable methods. Because now no one would believe that she was the victim. Because now she couldn't prove that Malfoy wanted to get back at her. Now even her mother was buddy with her very own reaper.

This was grotesque and nausiating.

From the night she asked that loan, she should've known. It was dangerous to enter a game like this. Would it be dangerous to exit it, as well? Redundant question. There was no exiting. There was only playing it. Exiting would be great. Divine, even. But the webs were too tightly woven around her.

He wanted her to play?

Fine, she would play. There were very few wizards or witches who could match her intellect. One thing her pride was still confident in. Her logic was unfailable and she'd be damned if she went down without a fight.

She promised after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to end it here, because for the next chapter I have something very special planned out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own JK Rowling... I mean Harry Potter. Shit... Um, well you know. Nothing is mine, essentially. Until I steal it. **

~ Unseen Surprise ~

'Careful, Cormac.' - she said guiding his hand – 'With your forceful wand movements you'll blow us all up.'

Hermione swipped the sweat off her brows. The heat was almost unbearable. She has sent an owl to the maintanence to speed up the ventilation spells. Four hours ago.

'Why haven't they done something with this goddamned heat?' - she was tired with Cormac, and extremely frustrated with the heat. After a long day of work, she decided to take extra time and before she noticed it was already half to midnight.

'Go home, McLaggen. It's enough for today.' - she dismissed him with a low exhausted tone.

'Are you sure, Hermione?' - but he didn't really want to question it, so he went on – 'Well see you next week then.'

'Next week?' - she questioned surprised – 'It's only Thursday.'

'Tomorrw is Mister Malfoy's birthday. Did you forget?'

She tried to. Mainly by pouring acid on the invitation.

'Oh, of course I didn't!' - she exclaimed sardonically. Just like Malfoy, that narcissistic asshole, to make a national holiday out of the wretched day he had seen the light of the world.

Cormac hesitated. 'See you there, then?' Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought.

'Sure.'

~ SSSSS ~

She needed time to think a little. And she needed some fresh air. Desperately. Going back to her apartment was not an option. She would just fall dead asleep in an uneasy slumber.

So she thought about getting some air on the rooftop. Apparating home from there was much easier.

She took deep breaths of the warm summer air. This was nice. Hermione felt herself relax as she watched the tiny lights of the cars below. Stretching her arms and yawning she almost fell over when someone spoke to her.

'Planning to jump?'

Hermione spun around and searched for the seemingly disembodied voice. Then she saw a figure sitting in a corner. She approached it and sat down next to it. It was a risk. But with Malfoy even breathing was.

'No, Malfoy... wouldn't want to ruin your company's good name by a suicide, would I now?'

He remained silent, bowing his head.

~ SSSSS ~

If someone asked Draco Malfoy what his favourite place on Earth was, he wouldn't answer that it was the Chanter's Co. rooftop. He also would be lying.

Ever since his conversation with Granger this became his 'secret' place. It was ridiculous, he was aware of that. He couldn't help it. Whenever something weighed him down, he would come here and just lay on the concrete.

So he came here now. Because it was his birthday in a few minutes. Mainly, though, because he came here at any given opportunity.

When he saw Granger invade with her presence this private nook of his, he was startled. Yet... he couldn't help, but feel excited.

Whenever he was in Granger's presence all sort of feelings invaded his body. And took over his mind. He was excited, but also anxious. He felt a thrill, but also some sort of calmness. Trying to explain it to himself seemed in vain.

Instead he remained silent. Yearning to do something, soemthing he wasn't quite sure what, but it was pressing him. It made his hands buzz and his mind alight with fire.

'It's your birthday, isn't it?' - she asked looking up at the stars.

'Huh?' - he was in a daze, he congratulated himself later, for the impressively stupid response he gave.

'I said: It's your birthday, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Another silence followed.

'Well' – she said laughing – 'at least one good thing will come out of it, I don't have to come to work tomorrow.'

He couldn't help but smile.

'Oh come on, Granger, you love your work.'

'I do' – she paused – 'I don't like that I have to train idiots to do what I am perfectly capable of.'

'Cormac is not negotiable.' - he said sensing what was coming.

'Of course he isn't!' - she said in mock-surprise, veiling her anger and bitterness. She thought throwing him off now would be a good time. 'Why did you visit my mother?'

He didn't skip a beat, though.

'It's the right thing to do, isn't it?' - he said looking at her woefully.

She snorted in return and shook her head. A tiny curl was released from her strict hairdo. And it irritated Malfoy. Because he had the urge to touch that stupid piece of hair.

He coughed in unease.

'So... will I see you tomorrow?'

'At your birthday party?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

She laughed. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a round shape. Her teeth glittered in the dark. It was fascinating. And that stupid strand of hair bounced with her head shaking. And he had to touch it. Slowly he put his hand forth and tentatively stroked it's outline.

Her eyes widdened.

Taking it between two fingers he smoothed it and gently, carefully tucked it behind her ear. He took everything in. The hair was smoother than it looked, and he could feel the distinct smell of watermelon. He noticed how her eyes widdened and her breath hitched in panic. But he couldn't stop. He traced his index finger along her jaw line, reaching out to stroke her chin with his thumb.

Then as quickly as it started it burnt out. He snatched his hand and looked away. She stayed unmoved for a moment, then promptly rose up.

'Happy birthday, Malfoy.' - she said quietly before Disapparating.

He sighed and hit his head against the wall. Why did he see Granger so differently, now?

~ SSSSS ~

Malfoy was an idiot. If he was such a player, he should've known to not play the same game twice. He once managed to coax her into shame with the seduction method. It just showed how truly arrogant he was for trying again.

It was insulting, if anything, really. Insulting to her intelligence. How stupid did Malfoy think she was? It all made perfect sense now. How he played the redemtion card with the lunch. With her mother.

And he wanted her to fall for it?

He managed to outdo her once. Doubt was entering her mind then vanishing just as fast. Yes. She'll play the game. But this time... it will be by her rules. And she'll win.

~ SSSSS ~

Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak was a curious invention. Many believed it was legendary. Many believed it came from Death itself and consisted of magic unimaginable to mankind. Well wizardkind.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she stirred the potion clockwise.

Wizards could be just as silly and superstitious as Muggles.

Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak was unique. It was the only cloak that completely masked it's wearer. The only cloak that didn't have an expiration date to its effect. For centuries, even. If the Ministry were clever, the Ministry should've asked Harry Potter to give them his Cloak for research.

They might have found out that the mystery of the cloak wasn't that unsolvable.

Luckily, Hermione Granger had unlimited access to the Cloak. Also, fortunately, she was one of the most brilliant researchers of the world. After the Battle she had some time to kill. It took her months, but one day, after hours of trying to crack the Cloak's mystery, she managed to reveal the magical imprint of it.

It took her two weeks to transfer that into a potion. A potion, after all, was much more practical than a scrap of clothing. She blow some air on a spoonful of slimy liquid, then promptly ingested it. Then she went to her full length mirror to adjust her clothing and hair.

Except she couldn't see a reflection. She smirked and disappeared with a disembodied pop.

She had a party to go to, after all.

~ SSSSS ~

'Smile, Mr Malfoy!'

A dozen of smiles and flashing lights and snaps later, all he really wanted to do was go back to the rooftop. He knew that he had no rational reason for it. He also knew that his irrational reason wasn't going to be there.

This was getting ridiculous. Two hot blondes were brushing themselves brazenly to him. He took a sip of his Firwhiskey and frowned as people were coming up to him to wish him the happiest birthday.

'Draco!' - exclaimed a tipsy Nott, who was seated beside him at the center table – 'This party is a blast!' An exotic beauty was licking his face, wanton sounds of moans mixed in with saliva.

He in turn just rolled his eyes, and stood up.

'I'm going for air.' - he said promptly. One of the blondes stroked his arse as he was riding.

'Don't stay too long, Draco, honey. Don't make us wait too long!' - she cooed. Draco looked at her in pity.

'Go home, Natasha.'

'My name is Silvia, Draco.' - she said in mock hurt. He sighed sadly.

'Just go.' - and he turned. He was planning to make an escape. Sure people will wonder, or they'll just assume he took one of the girls with him for some fun.

'Enjoying the party, Draco?' - he spun around to see the source of the voice. He stood in the middle of the ballroom, but no one was that close to him. He took out his wand and clutched it in his hand.

Maybe he just imagined it...

'Lovely party if you ask me.' - the voice said again. He didn't recognize the voice, but he was sure it was behind him, so he spun around and pointed hi wand angrily at the space.

'Who are you?'

'Tsk tsk tsk... you invited me... it's incredibly rude to question that.' - he could feel someone touching his shoulder from behind him, he spun around again.

'Don't move so much, Drakie, you are going to make yourself sick.' - the owner of this voice obviously thought this was amusing. He could hear the smile in the voice.

'What do you want?' - he could hear the shake in his own voice.

'Why do you think I want anything...' - something touched his hair, slightly ruffling it – 'Maybe this is all in your head, baby' - the voice continued slowly – 'Maybe...' - at this the thing stroked his jawline – 'you are all imagining it.'

'I don't know you.' - he said more and more convinced taht he couldn't place the voiuce anywhere in his memory, no matter how hard he tried. He could hear the voice snort.

'Special spell' – a peculiar sweetness was in the tone - ' own design. I can change it if you want to.' - and the voice conitnued in a sugar sweet female tone - 'Really tricky.'

'What do you want?' - he asked again. He was stiff and unmoving, trying to measure his options.

'I want to have fun.' - at this he could feel a sharp poke in his ribs.

'I... I could call out for help. They'll be here in a second!' - he tried to mask the panic he was feeling.

'You could.' - said the female tone slowly – 'but what will you tell them?' - she, he decided it was a she, was breathing the words in his ear. 'Will you tell them a voice is making you scared, Draco?'

Malfoy at this point was equally annoyed and scared.

'Then what do you plan on doing? Chatting here all night?'

'I could make you kneel for example.' He could hear a swish, and a searing pain made his knees buckle and give up holding him on his legs.

'Like this.' - she said and laughed.

From the corner of his eye he could see Nott aproaching. He thanked his luck.

'Oh, him...' - he heard her say. Damn, she saw him too. He heard a muffled _Confundus_. And just as fast as Nott was approaching in their direction he turned the opposite way and marched away.

'Now, stand up!'

He weighed his options he still had his wand clutched in his hand. But it was practically useless. Where would he even direct the jinxes? He decided to put it back in his sleeve, and on the next occasion he heard the voice he'd try to grab her.

'What to do nect, I wonder?' - she said giggling.

It didn't go too well, he almost fell over.

'Oh! Trying to be clever don't you... I could kill you, you know.' - an edge of something eerie was in her tone.

'You could... but you don't want to, do you?' - he said slightly regaining his senses. 'You want to humiliate me.'

'Veeeery good, Mr Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for your amazing deduction!' - she said mockingly.

Hermione looked at the clock, she didn't have much time, untill she programmed the potion to wear off. She had to deliver the final blow now.

'As much as I don't want to kill you... I'll do it, if you don't follow my instructions word to word.'

Draco thought of escape routes. He came up with nothing. Whoever this person was, and however she managed to become invisible, this was a clever plan. He couldn't do anything, but to play along for now.

'What do you want me to do?' - he asked cautiosly.

'Undress, Mr. Malfoy.' He could feel his wand drop to the floor, as he took of his button up shirt. His mind was searching frantically for an escape route, but couldn't find anything. He stopped. What could she honestly do, if he didn't comply? Kill him? In the middle of the ballroom?

'I wouldn't suggest you stopping there Mr. Malfoy. People are watching and expecting a show.'

He looked around, people indeed started watching him. Wondering gazes looked at his shirtless torso.

'Kill me, then.' - it was a huge risk, but somehow he had the feeling it isn't going to happen. The voice laughed. Then he heard an unexpected word.

_Imperio._

He could feel his hands move, button down his trousers. He could feel his feet shake off his shoes. He could feel his fingers make his boxers slip down. And now, he could feel the people stare at his naked glory. He could also see the camera flashes.

'Now, I want you to let out a loud moan, Mr. Malfoy. As loud as you can do.'

He tried to fight it. Honestly, he did. His vocal cords were stiff from the battles, but he lost. Lost, because of that tiny, almost unnoticeable gleam of yellow light coming from his right side.

And he moaned. Well, to be honest it was more of an embarassingly loud groan.

Some people had the grace to look shocked. Others barely muffled their laughs. Many weren't even trying to hide it. And he heard her, guffawing maliciously. She seemed almost out of breath.

And he could see the faint gleam getting fainter, then disappearing. He had to act fast. He reached out to the place where the gleam was coming from. Snatched the stick, that he was confident was a wand. Then he grabbed the hand that was holding it with his other hand. And Disapparated.

~ SSSSS ~

Hermione was quickly searching her mind, where was the chink in the armour. How did she end up pinned against Malfoy in a dark room, in the Malfoy Manor? What failed in her plan?

She had to quickly find a way out, before the potion expires. She counted in her head, she probably had measly minutes before she was revealed. Escaping seemed redundant as she was pressed to the wall by Malfoy's naked body, her own wand was pointed at her neck.

'Didn't expect it to backfire, did you?' - he said with cold fury.

'I got what I wanted.' - she exclaimed defiantly. Well that much was true. The tabloids will be filled tomorrow with the scandal. But it didn't seem as funny now, as he was breathing hotly into her face, the wand bruising her neck.

'Give me one good reason to not kill you.' - he said spitting out the words in a yell.

She was shaking by now, her words hitched in her throat. This was it. She was going to die. By the hands of Malfoy. For her own stupidity. The only thing breaking through the silence was a clock ticking. And she could feel her skin start to tingle.

Malfoy didn't have to hear the reason. It was materializing slowly pressed to him. His eyes widdened and his breath stoppered for a moment.

Hermione didn't have to look down to see the spell wearing off. It was clearly written in the surprise in Malfoy's eyes.

'GRANGER?' - he all but cried the question. However, she could feel the wand lower, his grip loosening. She still didn't dare to move. If she wasn't sure he was going to kill her until now, now she could be confident of it, as her identity dawned upon him.

'Surprise?' - she said in a horse voice, her bravery refusing to leave her.

He took a few steps back.

'What? How? Why?' - he was madly pacing around.

'Do you want me to answer all of those questions?' - she said mockingly.

'No need to.' - he laughed drily. 'This was your whole revenge scheme, aye? Your carefully planned out vengeance...' - he pointed at her accusingly.

'It was more spontanuous, really.' - she gesticulated around nonchalantly. 'By the way' – she continued giggling – 'you might want to consider putting some pants on you. You look ridiculous.'

He straightened himself.

'It's not funny.' - he said advancing angrily – 'This is not a child's play Granger. I could've killed you, if that spell wouldn't have wore off.'

'You still can.' - it was stupid of her to remind him that, but this thrill she felt in her wasn't quite like anything she ever experienced. She felt as if she was holding the hand of Danger.

'I won't kill you, you idiot!' - he said angrily, smashing his wrist in the wall next to her head. He looked at her, his eyes were a chaos of blue and silver. He spoke out softly. 'In your mind Granger, are we even now?'

She smiled coldly at him.

'No matter what happens, Malfoy... we'll never be even.'

'Great.' - he breathed out in frustration and anger – 'so that...' - he gesticulated around wildly – 'was for nothing?'

'It did give me a good laugh.' - she said smirking. In a snap he was pushing her body into the wall again. Her wand lay forgotten on the floor.

'You are playing a very dangerous game here, Granger.' - he said angrily grabbing her shoulders.

All humour left her. Her anger flashed up and took over her whole being. She gripped Malfoy's upper arms and dug in her finger nails as forcefully as she could. He hissed.

'I think you and I both know it's too late to not play.' - her eyes were on fire. Malfoy's body was still pressed to hers, she could feel him shudder in anger as well.

Except Malfoy wasn't shuddering in anger. Yes, he was angry. He was humiliated. He was frustrated. But he desired her. He desired her so badly, and it confused him, and made him even more angry.

'I don't think you realize the situation you are in, Granger.' - he said pressing himself fully to her.

'Oh.'

She could feel the prominent bulge against her stomach. Adrenaline was coursing through her madly. He leaned in and kissed her neck. A hot mess of kisses, licks and bites followed. His hands travelled down to her sides gripping her hips firmly.

'See' – he said between kisses – 'you went too far.' Then he suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. His expression was unreadable.

She was numb in shock. If he wasn't gripping her hips as firmly as he was, her knees might have gave out.

'You plan on assaulting me, Malfoy?' - she said hoarsely, her breath ragged – 'You plan on taking with force what you could only get once with money?'

Malfoy leaned even closer. His lips were inches from hers. Any minute now, he is going to kiss her. And what then? What then?

He smiled. He actually had the nerve to smile. Hermione was confused and furious at the same time. Her head was a chaos. She could feel heat invading her whole face.

And he kissed her.

Hermione snapped her eyes close, and prepared herself for the violent attack of his lips. But he barely brushed her lips, and he redrew himself from her. His smile, became a frown, then a sigh.

'I think you should go now.' - he said promptly turning from her – 'Or I might just not be able to stop.' - he continued with a bitter laugh.

She opened her mouth to say something. What could she even say?

Taking her wand from the floor slowly, he looked at Malfoy's back – 'Happy Birthday, Malfoy.' - she snorted and disappeared with a soft pop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please... if you review write something other than Update Soon or I Can't Wait To See What's next. Dunno... even a review about offering me a virtual icecream for my work would do. It gets disheartening if it only says update soon in a review. Makes me feel like a mere writing machine, you know.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Warner Brothers do.**

~ The Dance ~

_What just happened?_

Hermione's mind was a riot. She didn't understand anything. She lay in bed all night thinking. What did she just do? What did HE just do?

First of all this was too easy. How did she even get out of that place alive? Even after she humiliated him. After everything. She should be dead. Or tortured in the Malfoy Manor's basement. Or mutilated. Or sent to Azkaban. Or something!

Yet, she was here. In her bed. Malfoy just kissed her. Was that even a kiss?

And what was him saying that she should go or he would not be able to stop? Did he desire her? She was sure it wasn't so. He made that clear before. She wasn't woman enough in his eyes.

He was planning on punishing her later. Should she even go to work? How could she go now? Why didn't it occur to her before.

She never expected to be unmasked. This wasn't supposed to go like this. As the hours passed by she was more and more paranoid. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid to even stay in her apartment. Where could she go? No, he wouldn't dare to come after her here? Would he? Maybe, he'll send someone to murder her in her sleep.

He could have killed her, though. Easily. At one point that night she understood fully well that she was at his mercy. Was she still now? She could defend herself, of course. But how could she face him now? Did she just make everything much worse than it was before?

Hermione groaned. This was a mess. A very fucked up mess.

~ SSSSS ~

Draco Malfoy had one of his worst headaches ever. People were searching for him frantically in the Manor. He heard them. He couldn't even imagine the gossips that were floating around. They probably thought he had a break down or something.

He'll figure out some sort of explanation. Maybe say the punch was spiked... He laughed drily. That's really the most idiotic excuse ever. Hermione Granger got him. And she got him good. And not just with the humiliation.

He was aware that he should've done something. Something to pay her back. But he couldn't find the will in himself to hurt her. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he understood that he deserved this. Aware of what he had done, he tried to measure it to what she had done. Her humiliation was private. His was the laugh of the whole wizarding society. He was so mad with her. He just wished that he would go back to being the old Draco Malfoy and strangled the breath out of her.

He had to realize. Granger had an effect on him, that no one else did.

It was twisted. It was sick and disgusting. However, in the middle of everything he felt a sort of light. A sort of weight lifted from his shoulders. In fact, he was mad with himself that he couldn't be mad with her. He should have taken the chance and scare her. But all he did was pushed her a bit to the wall and kiss her.

It was the most ridiculous kiss ever, given the circumstances. His lips still tingled. His incompetence to deal with her properly was painful. And he realized, then. Of course he was incompetent. It wasn't about guilt. Or about admiration. Or not being able to match her. Or anything really. It was something much sicker, much more dangerous than that.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.

~ SSSSS ~

She hated Draco Malfoy.

Paranoia was overtaking her life. Every corner, every shadow, every sound was making her jump. Going to work on Monday morning was one of the hardest things she had to do ever. Especially after reading the Daily Prophet.

**Draco Malfoy Was Jinxed Into Nakedness By An Unknown Wizard.**

The fact that he didn't reveal her should have comforted her. It didn't. All it did was make her edgier, expecting payback in form of some unimagineable, terrible torture. She felt she was on the edge of craziness. She feared that every moment at Chanter Co was a moment where he'd crush her into pieces. And this is how she felt even though she just entered the company.

The day passed in nervous interaction with Cormac. He knew better than to question her. She avoided even going to the toilet for fear of finding Malfoy waiting for her there.

The Gryffindor in her was screaming for the irony of this situation.

Then she had a terrible thought... Maybe Malfoy wasn't going to take this out on her. Maybe he was going to take this out on her mother. She had to see her, now.

~ SSSSS ~

She barged in to Augustus' office. He was there writing something on parchment. They didn't speak since she made a scene last time she saw Malfoy here. She felt betrayed and didn't even want to see him.

'I need to talk to you.' - she said urgently. Augustus took in her disheveled state and ushered her to the seat before him.

'I don't want you to allow Malfoy to visit my mother anymore.'

He looked nervous hearing her words. A frown was apparent on his features.

'After you left, I spoke to Mister Malfoy, Hermione.'

'Oh, really? Enlighten me about your little chit chat with him.' - she spat bitterly.

'He told me at one point, you'll say this. That you don't want me to allow him here anymore.'

'And what did you say?' - she asked leaning in.

'I didn't say anything. He said that when this happens, I will send him an owl, informing him. And he won't come anymore, after that.'

'He said that?' - Hermione was thoroughly shocked. She remained specchless for a few minutes after Augustus nodded in response. That was before anything had happened. Every possible or fictional good intention Malfoy may or may not have had, is probably changed now. But Augustus' cooperation was reassuring. She still didn't forgive him, for the betrayal prior. It was a good time to question him now.

He seemed edgy.

'Augustus... we've known eachother for quite some time.'

He nodded in return, but completely avoided eye contact with her.

'So when I'll ask you this, I expect an honest answer.' - she continued with a firm voice – 'Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was visiting my mother?'

He remained silent for a few moments. Now she was completely sure something was up. She had a theory, Malfoy had somehow threatened him. Bullied him into doing his will. She was aware that such a thing wasn't very easy to admit. He sighed and finally began speaking.

'He seemed to have such good intentions. We talked about you, you know... how hard it was for you that your mother was ill...'

Hermione felt nauseaous at this. Discussing such things with his biggest enemy was the most idiotic thing this guy could do. But he didn't know, of course he didn't know. No one really did.

'And he told me he wanted to make sure your mother has everything that she needs.' - he continued – 'He told me that he owed you, but he didn't want you to know for fear of rejecting his offer.'

'And that' – she emphasized - ' didn't seem suspicious to you?' This man was a moron if he believed that story. 'What else? I can see you still didn't tell me everything.'

He paused, and finally looked up to her.

'I'm sorry Hermione... but he offered a sponsorship to this hospital wing. That sealed the deal.'

'So you sold me out for money?' - she questioned angrily.

'Please, Hermione. It wasn't as simple as that... he' – he paused here weighing whether or not he should tell this - ' he gave the hospital one million Galleons.'

~ SSSSS ~

So either Malfoy was completely and utterly crazy, or he really did want to redempt himself.

That couldn't be it. She knew Malfoy all too well. She knew that everything he did was for a reason. She knew there must be an ulterior motive to do this. To do everything really. It just confused her, because she couldn't grasp his plan with her logic. And not understanding it was more dangerous than anything else.

Because what she didn't understand, she couldn't fight.

~ SSSSS ~

'Mr. Malfoy!' - the elderly woman called out – 'Mr. Nott is here to see you. He says he won't accept no as an answer.'

'Let him in.' - he said with a grave sigh.

Nott came in silently and promptly sat down.

'Did they find who did it, Draco?' - he asked.

'No, I doubt they will. Whoever he was, he covered his tracks well.' - Malfoy noted imapssively.

Theodor nodded.

'I'm sorry, I knew something was up, when I saw you kneel, but... I honestly do not know what happened after that.' - Nott was regretful. Malfoy could tell. He almost felt bad for him, so he went on reassuring him.

'You must have been jinxed, too, Nott. No hard feelings, don't worry.'

Nott nodded in return.

'Well look at the bright side of things, Draco.' - he said with a slight tone of playful mockery.

'And what that might be?' - Malfoy questioned bitterly.

'At least they forgot about the rumour with you and Granger.' - here Nott was very careful to note his friend's reaction.

He laughed drily a distinct edge of bitterness coloured his tone. He knew what Nott wanted. And he trusted Nott with it. Also it was eating him away to keep it inside of him longer.

'You wanna know what's up with me and Granger, don't you?' - he said sarcastically.

'You seem to avoid her. On purpose, I reckon.'

'I don't think she is that keen on seeing me, either.' - he added – 'It's not like I avoid her... but it's more of a question of how do I handle her, if I see her.'

'You have a...' - Nott chuckled loudly - ' girl problem, Malfoy?'

'Don't mock me, Nott!' - he exclaimed angrily – 'I don't have girl problems.'

'Except with Granger.' Malfoy remained silent and looked out on the window. 'Don't worry everyone has to have a crush at some point, it will fade.'

'It's not a crush, Theo.' - he said looking at his friedn pointedly – 'I'm in love.'

'When did you start to feel this way?' - Not asked with a smirk.

'It's been gradual. Slowly and agonizingly. Then it just hit me all at once. And I can't work, or breath, or eat, or anything without thinking about that blasted woman.'

'Gradual, aye?' - he said continuing to smile – 'Then you're screwed, it's not a spell.'

'This is not humorous, Nott!' - he was so frustrated, and Nott just made things worse. He now wanted to punch him in the face.

'Okay, okay... this is serious... got it.' - he said in mock concern – 'so what do you plan on doing? Seduce her? Buy her fabulous gifts.'

'That won't work on her, you know that.' - he said remembering his precious heriloom's fate.

'You tried, didn't you?' - he said laughing again.

Malfoy swore, if he continued mocking him, he'll really punch him.

'Well... I'm certain nothing will happen if you continue on avoiding her.' - Nott exclaimed frowning.

Malfoy thought about it. Did he even want anything to happen? Maybe he'll get over it, right? It could happen. Nevertheless, Nott had now planted an idea into his head. He itched to see her. To have some sort of interaction with her.

~ SSSSS ~

'Very good, Cormac.' - she said with an edge of irritation – 'You have improved.'

'Thanks, Hermione!' – he said cheerily. He either choose to ignore her mood, or he was completely oblivious to it.

'Okay, you may take a break. I will just note do...' - he could feel someone staring at her – 'What, Cormac?'

She was irritated at people whos stared at her, but said nothing. She spun around to tell Cormac he should really go and have a break now. Instead she found herself face to face with an impassive Malfoy. She let out a yelp of panic, and gripped the table behind her.

'Hi.' He paused than throw in a smile. It wasn't the twitch he prided himself as his trademark smirk. It was a confusing, stupid, weird smile.

She just frowned in return. She wanted to flee, but didn't dare to turn her back to this demon, who was just inches away from her.

'How is work' – at this he leaned even closer to her – 'going, _Miss Granger_?'

'It's... It's go-going well.' - she cursed herself for stuttering. Thiwas stupid and not like her at all. She straightened herself and tried looking into his eyes, only to fail, and manage looking at his lips instead.

He noticed. And his smile widdened.

_**Remembered my lips, didn't you, Granger?**_

Oh, fuck... no, he was in her mind again. Where was her wand?

_**Don't worry, this is not actual legilimency... I can't see what's inside your little head. I can just talk.**_

She frowned.

'Mr. Malfoy. I'm a very busy person. I have alot to do. So please state your purpose, now. So I can carry on with my work.' - she said this and she desperately tried to look dignified, while doing so.

'I have come to invite you to a business dinner, Miss Granger.' - his smile disappeared, and his features became serious.

'I don't have time.' - she responded promptly, willing him to go away.

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger. Lying is not nice.**_

'It's a business meeting. Our costumers are expecting to meet the star enchantress.' - he droned out 0 'It's not optional.'

_**Don't worry, I wasn't asking you on a date, Granger.**_

At this Hermione couldn't help herself. She tried to refrain, but it escaped her lips. She laughed.

And Malfoy smiled again.

'Fine.'

'Fine. 8 at the Golden Duck. Diagon Alley.' - he concluded, and turned to leave.

~ SSSSS ~

It was a nightmare! She was screwed! Fucked! Utterly and completely.

Then she slapped herself, as she looked into the mirror. She wore a simple summer dress. Her hair up in pony tail. She had no clue how she was supposed to dress. Nor did she give a fuck – she told herself. But she did put on make up. Fix her hair twice. Inspect herself in the mirror hundreds of times.

At least she was going down, if that was the case, pretty. Maybe.

~ SSSSS ~

She wasn't late. But no one was there. Well no one she knew. She was seated at a large table. This smelled like a trap. She was fidgeting nervously. She kept drinking water. Didn't dare to drink alcohol. She needed every bit of her brain power.

This was a trap. A trap. And she fell for it!

Well she didn't she had her wand. And an array of newly reserched spells. Including how to use Malfoy's mind speaking spell.

But they arrived. Nott, four gentlemen she never saw before, and a middle aged woman, who seemed as if she was dressed for a wedding more than a business meeting. And of course, Malfoy. He trailed after them, chatting amiably with one of the gentlemen.

'Miss Granger!' - Nott exclaimed in his usual cheery mode – 'You are early! And Malfoy here said you might not show up, because of all the work he weighed on you!' - he laughed in good humour.

So he didn't expect her to come. Good. That meant this wasn't a trap after all. Perhaps.

She was introduced to all the gentlemen and the woman, who kept on insisting to make small talk with her about the new fashion trends in the wizarding world. Malfoy seated himself in the boot next to her. She could swear that he even pulled the chair closer to her, to unnerve her. Well, it worked. She was worked up alright.

After they ordered. Malfoy didn't seem to pay any attention to her at all. He spoke with the man, named Cratch, about the stock prizes. But then she heard it loud and clear. Because it came from withing her head.

_**How dull this is, Granger. Entertain me, please.**_

She glanced at him, but he acted as if nothing happened and carried on smoothly his conversation. She couldn't but admire his cheek.

**Entertain yourself, idiot.**

At this he saw as surprised passed his features fleetingly.

_**So you learned a new trick, aye? Didn't expect less. This should be fun.**_

Luckily, her own conversation partner didn't require much response. She went on and on about god knows what fabrics. The first course was brought in.

_**Do you want to have some fun?**_

She looked at Malfoy. He smiled and what seemed a mock accident dropped down his napkin, under the table.

'Oh, how clumsy of me. I'll get it.' - he said bending down. Except after taking the napkin, he traced his fingers along the line of her ankles up to her knee.

She was so angry.

**What the fuck are you doing?**

Malfoy only smirked in return, and carried on sipping his soup.

_**Are you blushing, Granger?**_

Her hands flew up to her burning cheeks.

**Stop it!**

_**Stop what, Granger? Not throwing down things so I can touch you? **_

**This stupid game. Stop it!**

The most annoying thing was, that while she made a lousy attempt to try to eat, he seemed calm and focused on his meal.

_**Hm... no. This is too much fun.**_

**Not for me.**

_**We can't have that, can we, Hermione? What if I touched you just a bit more, to make you more comfortable?**_

He put down his spoon, and slowly placed his hands in his lap. Then his right hand, concealed by the table rested on her thigh. Gently tapping his fingers in a rythm.

_**Now... isn't that much nicer?**_

Hermione was aflame. And that feeling of adrenaline came back. Her mind and body was alight. She wanted to defy Malfoy. But more than anything she wanted to win the game.

**What if I do the same?**

She carefully watched as his eyes widdened, pupils completely dilated as she put her shaky left hand on his thigh.

_**You are a dirty, dirty player, Granger. Better give up and remove your hand now.**_

'What about a drink, Miss Granger?' - Nott asked smiling.

'A... drink would be very nice.'

_**A tipsy Granger must be a fun Granger.**_

As he said this he gave a tiny squeeze to her thigh, sliding his hands beneath her dress. She gulped down in one go the wine Nott offered her. Nott looked surprised, but poured her some more.

**Malfoy! I warn you!**

_**Oh, dangerous! I like that. Show me some feistiness, honey.**_

He made slow circles on her inner thigh. As if on accident, sometimes touching her panty-covered center. It was time she gave him some of his own medicine. Though, it was decidedly hard to control herself. Her body completely betrayed her, and tingled in some electreical shocks.

But she found the will to grip Malfoy's increasing bulge.

And she noted victoriously that he choked on his drink.

_**That wasn't really fair of you, sugar! Though, I can't say I don't like it...**_

His voice seemed to echo in a velvet tone in her mind. She briefly closed her eyes. And it was fortunate that she did, because at this moment he decided to slip a finger into her panties and stroke her rythmicaly.

_**Look at that... You ARE enjoying yourself, aren't you?**_ - she could see him throw he offhandedly a fullblown smirk – **_That pleases me._**

**Trust me... the last thing I want to do is please you.**

And with this she started stroking him, feeling every inch of him through the soft fabric of his pants. She felt victorious as his erection tensed and grew under her ministrations.

_**Funny way... you got there... of showing that.**_

She could see that he muffled a moan with his napkin. Somewhere far away, in the back of her mind, where rationality was right now, it told her to just stop. Because this is fucked up. She didn't. She couldn't quite hear her logic clearly from all the internal moans she produced.

He was slow in stroking her, but combined with his stupid commentary, it was driving her crazy. And in all the inappropriate ways.

_**I'm not going to last long, you know. Better speed up things at your side, shall we?**_

And he inserted a slick finger into her. Than another one. His thumb was still steadily massaging her. She moaned.

The fasionista lady turned to her concerned. 'Are you alright, dear?' She could hear Malfoy laughing in her head.

'Um, yeah... I think it was the stew... didn't...' - she half choked as Malfoy found a bundle of nerves to apply the right amount of pleasure on – 'didn't feel so... good' – another muffled moan, by a cough – 'to me.'

After this the lady went on and on about the time she was sick from something. She couldn't find the will to turn to her. Instead she turned to Malfoy.

_**Not really the conversationalist, are you, Granger?**_

'I heard, Mr. Malfoy' – she said smiling innocently, while unzipping his pants promptly and freeing his erection – 'that the dessert' – she began stroking the hot flesh, patting her thumb occasionally on the tip – 'was delicious in here. Is that, right?'

He narrowed his eyes at her, promptly rolling them back as her thumb grazed his tip, and answered strainedly.

'It is... delicious.'

**Who's the bad conversationalist now?**

_**God, Granger, you are killing me.**_

**Good. **

She smirked. She started to understand why smirking was such a passtime for Malfoy. Her smirk was frozen on her face, when Malfoy started to increase the pace. She bit her lips, trying very hard to not scream out in ecstasy. She could feel the tension in her body centering at her core. She started to softly rock her pelvis into Malfoy's hand.

_**Listen to me, Granger. Listen carefully. I want you to come for me. I want to feel your body dance, while I am fucking you with my fingers.**_

The tension exploded. And it went to every nerve cell in her body, and it made another explosion there. And she was gapping for air, as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

And he smiled, again.

She barely came down from her high, and started to repay him the favour. Her strokes were more determined, and she could feel him jerk under her. It was restrained, and he tried to keep a poker face, but his eyes were glassy. His hand slowly removed itself from her panties, resting on her thigh again.

**I danced. Now, you dance for me, Mister Malfoy.**

His eyes widdened once again, and he looked at her while narrowing them to slits. His expression was puzzling. But the flesh beneath his fingers jerked one more time, and she put the palm of her hand on his tip, blocking the the flow of his seed, from scattering around. She softly stroke out the after shakes.

As they both calmed down, Malfoy swiftly cleaned himself up with his wand. He pointed the wand at her, too. And she panicked, but all he did was to clean her up, and dry up the juices.

_**See, honey? That was a fun business meeting.**_

**It was stupidly dangerous. They may have noticed.**

_**I'll take the risk. They're really not that important anyway.**_

**I thought this was an important meeting.**

_**I lied.**_

Hermione could feel her eyes twitch in annoyance. She took her napkin and gently swept off some of the sweat with shaky hands. Her hands were so shaky, in fact, that the napkin slipped out of her grasp and promptly fell under the table. She looked at Malfoy, and he looked at her in return raising an eyebrow.

They started laughing.

It was liberating and released all the remaining tension. The others were looking at them curiously. Wondering if their food was contaminated.

~ SSSSS ~

What just happened?

Hermione resented herself as she lay later in bed. She thought everything through. She was stupid. Increasingly so, as she continued to be in Malfoy's presence. And she blamed him for everything. Whenever it was about him, all common sense slipped down the dumpster.

It was clear now. She did things she always regretted. Like that stunt she pulled on his birthday. That wasn't sense, acting in her. She wasn't even sure, if vengeace was it. It was clear and utter chaos. The kind that you cannot even grasp, controlling it is hopeless. What she did today was wrong on so many levels she gave up counting them.

She wasn't closer to understanding his intentions. She wasn't closer to winning either.

All she seemed to do, like he said, was dance. Whenever he threw at her a challenge, she took it. She took it with no second thoughts.

Realizing that the saddest, most depressing part about this all was that she loved to play. No, that wasn't it. She didn't just enjoy playing. She was addicted to playing with him.

~ SSSSS ~

Draco Malfoy couldn't quite count how many women he had slept with in his life. He couldn't count how many kinds of sexual adventures he had. How many women were more than willing to satisfy every whim that he could possibly come up with.

Nothing could compare to tonight. Nothing. All of it together couldn't compare.

He bitterly remembered that night, when they had slept together. How unattractive he claimed her to be. He'd give anything to reverse that night. Or rather, he didn't quite regret that night as much as he regretted not treating her properly then. If he had the chance to do it again, he'd screw his own selfish needs to hell and back. He'd spend the whole night working on bringing her to extasy again and again.

He didn't mean his little stunt today to go this far. He just wanted to tease her. He was afraid of scaring her. He laughed in irony. He was afraid of scaring away a woman with his sexual desire. That was ridiculous. But he felt very much ridiculous when it was about his feelings for her.

All he knew is that he never desired a woman like her desired Hermione Granger.

And what scared him more than anything was, that he never wanted another being to be happy and satisfied no matter what. But he wanted her to be. He wanted to make her feel like the only person that ever mattered to anyone on the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the ice cream, you mad lot. Am waiting for more. Because I wrote this in a frenzy. I deserve it.<br>**

**PS: To the anon reviewer who left me that long ass review: I promise I'll create the story you crave. I had every intention of doing so. Expect not so random and not so standard clichees.**


End file.
